Horror Days
by Fly-Girl222
Summary: A natural disaster on an alien planet separates Tom Paris from his crew. Can they find him in time to save his life, or will Tom die like the others in the disaster? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Paramount does. But I do own this story.

Summary: A natural disaster on an alien planet separates Tom Paris from his crew. Can they find him in time to save his life, or will Tom die like the others in the disaster? This is **NOT** part of my series.

Timeline: Set between _Natural Law _and _Homestead_, better known as the later 7th season, roughly 5 episodes away from the end (including _Endgame_)

Rated: T (PG-13)

**To the victims of Hurricane Katrina, our hearts are with you all. Everyone please donate to the Red Cross and other organizations to help them out.**

Horror Days

"I'm going to be a father, do you really want any kid growing up without a dad?" Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris asked the opposing man.

"Many children on our planet grow up without a parent." The man replied sternly.

The two men were holding weapons at each other. Paris was holding his phaser, pointing it at the shorter man's head. And the opposing man, Iliahino, had his weapon -similar in design to Tom's phaser- pointed at his opponent's head.

"Would you want your kids to grow up like that?" Tom asked the man indicating his children watching through the house's window.

Iliahino looked at the strange alien standing in front of him wondering if the man was really worth killing. "Sitgora," he called over his shoulder to his wife. "take the kids away from the window…don't let them watch." His wife was about to say something, but knew better than to argue over it.

"My children will not watch your murder." Iliahino said to the Lieutenant.

The two did not know each other's names, but each knew that the other one was an enemy. A very dangerous enemy.

"I'm going to warn you for the very last time, put the weapon down or I will kill you." Tom repeated to the man. "My phaser's only settings are kill and vaporize. Which one would you prefer?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"And my weapon's only setting is kill." Iliahino replied to the Lieutenant. "But it is a rather slow and painful death I might say."

Rinkala -the reporter Tom Paris had met- was standing behind Tom. Rinkala was shorter than the rest of his species, the Petrinnens. They're whole species was green skinned, orange eyed aliens with spiky forehead ridges like the young Naomi Wildman's. Rinkala was a reporter for the world's natural disaster news. He had said that there were many stories he has covered about the common natural disasters like the one the Lieutenant had just recently encountered.

Rinkala knew he had to do something quick or Tom Paris, a friend he considered, would die and he would probably die soon after. Rinkala took a step back making the deck's board creek rather loud. And that's where it happened in both slow motion and too fast.

Between the Lieutenant and Iliahino one turned his face to look at the reporter. And the other fired their weapon at the enemy. One of them fell to the ground; not moving at all.

**

* * *

7 Days Before… **

"I'm sorry, Captain," 'Erinson' –or president- Lerik of Petrin started to Captain Kathryn Janeway. "But we since our environmental stability are not enough for this world; any transportation at all to and from the surface is prohibited. I'm sure you wouldn't want the environment of our world to cause sudden weather changes that could become serious…It is difficult to even keep the communication system working at all."

"Of course not, Erinson Lerik, we wouldn't want to cause such problems for your world." The Captain answered. The two were communicating on the Bridge of the USS Voyager through the view screen. Janeway stopped pacing the Bridge and smiled at Lerik. "Where we come from, Earth, we have an environmental system that helps prevent natural disasters and dangerous storms. I believe we could have the design sent to us from home and we could help you get started in building that system."

"Why, Captain that would be excellent! We could possibly even send a delegate from Petrin to visit." Lerik replied enthusiastically.

"I'll have me and several of my crew come down to the planet." Kathryn smiled at the green man's enthusiasm. "We do need to check out some of those markets others have been talking about."

"I will see you soon, Captain." Lerik smiled again. "Goodbye."

And with that, the image of Erinson Lerik was cut off. Lerik was a tall green man with orange eyes and blue hair. Along with his cranial ridges, it seemed like he was a really odd looking cartoon with too much color.

"Chakotay," Janeway said turning to face her first officer. "I'm leaving you in charge, while Tuvok, Mr. Paris, Mrs. Torres, Neelix, several engineers, and I head off to Petrin. We'll be leaving in five hours-" Janeway looked at Tuvok whom nodded then looked at her first officer again. "-that is of course after I inform Mr. Paris, Mrs. Torres, those engineers, and Neelix where we're going." Janeway and Chakotay smiled at each other.

"Are you sure you want to bring them?" Chakotay asked. Janeway looked at him oddly. "The last time Tom and B'Elanna were on a shuttle together, it lost its warp core. Need I remind you about the time before that?" He was referring to the shuttle explosion on the Day of Honor several years earlier.

"That was when they were alone Chakotay," Janeway said smiling. "the only time these two will be alone is when we get back from the trip." Chakotay smiled back at his superior officer. "Now, if you don't mind me, I'm going to save me a small trip and call them up to the briefing room."

"Janeway to Lieutenant's Paris and Torres and Mr. Neelix, please report to the Briefing room immediately to prepare for an away mission." The Captain said over her commbadge.

* * *

"Did you hear that, B'Elanna?" Lieutenant Tom Paris said to his wife –Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres- from across the Mess Hall table. "It's going to be baby's first away mission. _And_ our first official family away mission." Tom smiled at his beautiful wife. 

"The Captain's probably only going to consult me on who should be taken on the away mission." B'Elanna replied to her handsome husband. He stared at her intently with his blue eyes.

"Oh come on, I was on the Bridge earlier, the Petrinnens are a kind and friendly race." Lieutenant Paris responded to his wife.

"I've heard _that _said before…" B'Elanna muttered under her breath. But Tom heard it and smiled at his wife as they left the Mess Hall with Neelix close behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Horror Days- Chapter 2

"…And that's what the deal is so far." Janeway finished. "B'Elanna, I want you to assemble several other engineers to go down to the planet that will help you set up the environmental system. Tom, the ride down to the surface might get rough, so it'll be your job to get us down there safely. Then you and Neelix will go around to some of the markets for things we might need. Food, supplies, technology, anything will do. Tuvok and I will be meeting with the Erinson to discuss other possible trades. Is everyone okay with that?" Everyone in the briefing room nodded a 'yes'. "Alright, we'll meet in the Shuttlebay at 1700 hours. Dismissed."

Everyone in the briefing room nodded and started to leave. Tom waited for his wife and then left the room. The two silently got in the turbolift with Neelix. B'Elanna didn't look too happy.

"They aren't going to hurt us." Neelix said to B'Elanna. "I've heard that they haven't had a war in over a millennium. Amazing, isn't it?"

"It's almost the same exact society as the telepathic group that wanted to erase my thoughts!" B'Elanna defended.

"But they aren't telepathic." Tom added in. "And I don't even think Janeway is thinking of shore leave here. The planet is just one piece of small land and the rest is ocean."

"I still don't like it." B'Elanna answered.

"At least we'll only be down there for a day or two." Neelix said happily. The turbolift stopped at the Mess Hall deck and its doors opened. "Well, I'll see all of you soon!"

Tom and B'Elanna waved goodbye to Neelix. Then the turbolift doors closed and it began its route towards the Shuttlebay then Main Engineering. Tom looked down at his wife, she still didn't look happy.

"I'm surprised they're letting us back on a shuttle together." Tom said to his wife. He smiled happily at her and she seemed to be starting one. "Our last couple of times didn't turn out that well."

"That's the biggest understatement I've ever heard." B'Elanna answered smiling. The turbolift stopped at the Shuttlebay deck. Tom kissed his wife goodbye and left.

**

* * *

5 hours later…**

"Is everyone ready?" The Captain asked for the final time in the Delta Flyer. Everyone called out 'yes'. "Good, now while we are on the surface, several representatives will be on Voyager. Keep in mind that in a few minutes we will be going through a turbulent atmosphere, hold on. I don't want Tom having to fly someone back up to Voyager. Now, Tom, take us out."

After getting clearance from Voyager to depart and some banter between Chakotay and Janeway, the Delta Flyer left the ship. Turning towards the planet, the shuttle made its way closer and closer to the dangerous atmosphere. Soon the Flyer got there.

"Grab onto something everyone; it's gonna be a bit bumpy." Tom said while focusing on the task in front of him. _B'Elanna better as hell be holding on tight…_Tom thought. "Here we go."

The Delta Flyer went into the atmosphere of the alien planet and started shaking slightly. There was talk between the group of trying to decrease the instability. After a few moments, the turbulence was reduced greatly and the trip went more smoothly. Soon, they had passed through the rougher part of the atmosphere and made it to where they could see the beautiful landscape ahead of them.

Soon, Tom landed on the designated landing spot. The group let go of what they were holding onto.

"Well, here we are, safe and sound." Tom said. Later he would find that the 'safe and sound' part would be completely wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Horror Days- Chapter 3

The group left the Delta Flyer and was greeted by Erinson Lerik. He bowed to them all and they responded by bowing back.

"Captain Janeway, what a pleasure it is to meet you in person!" The man said happily. "And who are these people that you have brought with you?"

"Erinson Lerik, this is Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, he will accompany me while we get a tour and discuss other things." Janeway answered smiling at the happy man. "This is our Ambassador, Neelix, and our pilot Lieutenant Tom Paris; they will be looking through the closest market. And these four will be your engineers that will help you get the environmental system up and running."

"Great!" Lerik answered. "Here, you four can follow Rolick here; he will show you where you can set up the system. Lieutenant and Ambassador, you can both follow Sart, she will show you to Forsting, our capitol city where many items can be found. And Captain, you and Commander Tuvok can come with me!" Lerik smiled and began to walk away.

The group started to disperse, but Tom and B'Elanna lingered behind.

"Don't let-" Tom started.

"I know Flyboy." B'Elanna interrupted. She kissed him briefly on the lips. "You come back in one piece; I would like a father for this kid." Tom smiled and walked away following Neelix, B'Elanna did the same, but following Rolick. Tom and Neelix, led by Sart got to the capitol city.

**

* * *

**

**6 hours later…**

It took hours to get the stuff that they thought the ship could use. The good part was that B'Elanna would be happy with the things Tom and Neelix would've been able to pick out for Engineering. The bad part was that Neelix had chosen some native foods…that moved and wouldn't stop moving even after it went down your throat.

Tom knew he would be using his and B'Elanna's rations just to not eat it. He had tried to convince Neelix that the food was a health concern, but that didn't work too well. Neelix insisted Tom use his medical tricorder to check for nutrients, which they found out it had plenty of. Tom also tried to lie to Neelix saying the foods were full of cholesterol and other nasty things found in some foods, but Neelix foiled that, too.

"I'm telling you Neelix, if you had just stuck with the fruit, everyone would have been good." Tom said carrying some food in one hand and the other hand had all Engineering parts. Neelix on the other hand only carried a small box full of the live food.

The three of them got back to the shuttle, which everyone else had already gotten to.

"We thought you guys were never going to show up." B'Elanna called.

"Sorry, been waiting long?" Tom asked as he got closer, then he whispered to her. "We're going to be using rations for the next couple of oh…years."

"That bad?" B'Elanna inquired.

"Well, I personally don't want to eat something alive and moving." Tom answered. He went inside the shuttle and put down the food and parts he was carrying. Then he came back outside.

"Does it even taste good?" B'Elanna asked.

"Captain Janeway! Captain Janeway!" Lerik yelled. Janeway, whom was in the shuttle putting stuff away, ran outside.

"What is it, Erinson Lerik?" Janeway asked.

"Look!" He answered.

Lerik was pointing out towards the nearby ocean. Off in the distance was a giant wave coming towards them very fast.

"You should hurry and leave now, this has not been seen before in my lifetime." Lerik said, he turned around and started to run. All but Sart followed Lerik. She just stood and watched the wave come. "I bid you goodbye Captain!"

"Everyone, get inside. Tom, get us going now!" Janeway yelled.

Everyone got inside the shuttle, but Tom who was standing next to Sart. "We're leaving, we'll take you with us, but you have to come now." Tom said to her, pulling her by the arm towards the shuttle.

"I will not be joining them, and neither will you." Sart replied, and then she put something up to his throat, like a hypospray. And then she injected some sort of sleep thing that made Tom drop to the ground fast. "Go!" she called out.

Many men in camouflage came out of the bushes nearby and picked up Tom Paris. They started carrying them away rapidly. Janeway looked out and saw the men carrying Tom away.

"Get back here!" she called out after them. The men either didn't hear her, or they were ignoring her. Tuvok looked out at the men then back to the ocean.

"Captain, either we go after Mr. Paris and those men or we leave, I suggest leaving." Tuvok said.

"What!" B'Elanna yelled. "We can't just _leave_ Tom!"

"If we stay and go after him, we will most probably die." Tuvok responded. "But if we get the Delta Flyer and leave towards a different part of the planet, we will live."

"And what about Tom?" B'Elanna asked, and then turned towards the Captain. "We can't just leave him behind, Captain."

"B'Elanna, we have to leave." Janeway answered unhappily. She walked inside the shuttle. "We'll find Tom again, he'll be alive." Janeway got behind the helm and after everyone sat down in their respected places, the Delta Flyer took off.

Janeway piloted it away from the oncoming storm and towards the opposite side of the continent, hoping that wasn't about to be hit. "Tuvok, how bad do you think that storm could get?" Janeway asked. She didn't want to, but she had to know.

"I do not know exactly, Captain, but I do know that it might cause severe flooding in and around Forsting." Tuvok replied. "I suggest finding a place where there are very good pilots and take us back to Voyager."

"Good idea, do you remember one around here at all?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, I believe there are two nearby, but one is rather close to Forsting." Tuvok answered. "There is one as I recall on the outer edge of the continent in the direction we are going."

While Janeway got directions from Tuvok, B'Elanna was sitting in the back fuming silently.

"We'll find him again, B'Elanna, we had to leave you know." Neelix said to B'Elanna. "But, it's Tom, he never dies, he just comes close."

"Neelix, that was just barely comforting…and yes, I know that we had to leave." B'Elanna replied. "But if he's not-"

"Hey!" Neelix interrupted. "Don't talk like that, B'Elanna, he'll be alive when we meet up again. Everything always works out in the long run."

"But there are always sacrifices…" B'Elanna said.


	4. Chapter 4

Horror Days- Chapter 4

The man walked into Voyager's sickbay alone. The Doctor had been deactivated purposely and wouldn't be activated until the mission was complete. There was another man laying on the main biobed. The stranger walked over to the enemy and grabbed a hypospray from the table near him.

The enemy slowly awoke. "I didn't know you murdered people." He said to the stranger, yet he smiled a very evil smile.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." The man answered. The man filled up the hypospray and walked back over to the enemy.

The enemy tried to grab the hypospray. The two were holding onto the hypospray trying to use it on the other. The enemy tried to use his big size against the smaller man, but his weakened state made the smaller man able to overcome him. The stranger put the hypospray to the enemy's neck and pushed it, injecting the poison into the man's system.

"I won't let you get away." The man said to his target. "And I won't let you hurt anyone else."

The enemy started to fade in and out of consciousness. "You…can't…protect...them all…Mr. P-"

He died. The man who said that he didn't murder had just killed a man. The man was in some shock, but knew that it was all for the greater good. He left Sickbay, returned to his quarters and activated the EMH. The Doctor would soon find out about his patient's death, and the man would probably be found out. He didn't care, though, most would be on his side, and he might even be called a hero for what he had just done…

**

* * *

11 Days Before… (Day 1&2)**

"Captain, what I don't get is why the environmental system let that storm come through. It was working when we left." B'Elanna said to Janeway.

"The people that took Tom probably had something to do with it." Janeway answered after a couple minutes. "And they must have also had access to the system."

"Do you believe that Erinson Lerik had something to do with the kidnapping, Captain?" Neelix asked Janeway.

"It is highly unlikely that the Erinson would put himself in mortal danger to be there when Lieutenant Paris was taken, Mr. Neelix." Tuvok answered. "The Erinson himself is probably dead himself."

There was silence for the next few hours. It was now the next day and they had arrived at the piloting station. The group landed their shuttle, but stayed inside. It had started to rain rather hard, but that did not deter one pilot from coming into their shuttle.

"You needed some assistance, Captain?" The young man asked the Captain, walking in.

He was a short man, smaller than Janeway actually. His blue skin and greenish bluish hair was soaked and so was his orange pilot suit.

"Yes, we must tell officials of our colleague being kidnapped and we need to get back to our ship." Janeway answered.

"Ahh, well then, one or two of you can go down to the main building right there." The man pointed towards a large building not far from the shuttle. "Just go straight through the doors and tell them your situation, they'll then patch you through to some officials. I'll need someone to teach me how to work your shuttle, though."

"Tuvok, you teach him on the shuttle while B'Elanna and I talk to some officers." Janeway said. She turned to B'Elanna. "Let's go."

The Captain and B'Elanna opened the shuttle's door and ran outside towards the building. Once they reached it, they began to talk to someone behind a desk. The person was able to get a description of Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris and other names he goes by. It did not take more than half an hour to report the kidnapping and information, so Janeway and B'Elanna were amazed at how fast the young man in their shuttle learned how to use it.

"My species picks things up very fast, Captain." The man answered. "Now, if everyone will please take their seats, I will have you back to your ship in a matter of minutes."

The ride back to Voyager was bumpy, bumpier than the descent, but weather was much calmer then. After the Delta Flyer escaped the atmosphere of the planet, it quickly docked with Voyager herself.

"Well, it's great to be back!" Neelix exclaimed, though he was the only one attempting to be happy. The group started to leave the Flyer, but the pilot stayed behind.

"Well, what are you waiting for Mr…?" Janeway asked. She didn't know his name. How odd, the man had saved them from being stranded, but she never asked his name.

"Me?" The young man asked. "Oh, I'm Rinkala Pinso."

"Well, Mr. Pinso, please join us in meeting up with others from your planet." Janeway continued. "I have a feeling that getting us home will give you a promotion."


	5. Chapter 5

Horror Days- Chapter 5

**Day 3**

"Friend, wake up friend." The alien said shaking Thomas Eugene Paris who was laying down on the roof they were both on.

Tom opened up his eyes to a man shaking him. He was laying on a rather uncomfortable surface. After getting the help of the alien, Tom stood up.

"Who are you?" Tom asked the alien.

"I am Philian Porate; I am a reporter for _Disaster News_." He answered. "Your name?"

"I'm Lieutenant Tom Paris, from Voyager." Tom replied.

"Well, I would say welcome to Petrin, but I believe you haven't enjoyed the better part of our planet." Philian said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Tom answered.

Tom realized that his kidnapper's had not taken anything from him. His commbadge, his phaser, his tricorder, even his pips were all in place. It seemed so odd.

Then he looked around him. They were on top of a small house, below was probably one meter of murky water. Debris was floating on the water, parts of houses, furniture, and then he saw it. A body of a Petrinian was also floating in the water, it was a little girl.

"Lieutenant?" Philian asked trying to get his attention. Tom snapped his head towards the alien.

"Call me Tom." He answered.

"And I Phil." The alien said. "We need to get moving."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"I know of a relief center, but it is a very long walk away. We should get started." Phil responded.

"Okay, then let's go." Tom said.

Tom was able climb down the house into the water. After Phil climbed down, they started walking north. The water was waist high for Tom, but almost chest high for Phil.

Phil was one of the smaller aliens Tom had seen on the planet. Porate had rare red hair with his blue skin. His brown eyes seemed very distant.

Tom looked ahead into the unknown. After taking off most of his upper shirts because of the extreme heat, he was down to a t-shirt. He didn't know why the kidnappers had let him keep his belongings. Hell he didn't even know why he had been taken.

All he knew was that the probability that Voyager would be able to find him was minimal unless he was able to get to them first.


	6. Chapter 6

Horror Days- Chapter 6

**Day 4 (on Voyager)**

B'Elanna had been in Engineering for nearly 18 hours straight. The Captain and the Doctor had ordered her back to her quarters. She needed to rest they said, she wasn't the 36-hour straight person she was before the baby.

But it was hard to go to sleep without him there. Nearly impossible, so she looked over all the diagnostics Voyager had taken of the planet. The only thing out of the ordinary was when the storm happened. She had looked them over twice and still nothing.

Then she got 6 hours of sleep, the baby probably wasn't happy about that, but that was all B'Elanna could get until she had a nightmare. A nightmare of Tom's death and how it would be without him. So, she got up again and sat on their couch. And she picked up a book Tom had been reading before he left. B'Elanna started to read it and was half way through when the door chime went off.

"Come in." B'Elanna said reading the book. Harry walked in and over to B'Elanna.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." B'Elanna answered, though it was just above a mumble as she was still enthralled in the book.

"Come on, B'Elanna, you _and_ the baby have to eat, even if it is some of Neelix's weird gunk." Harry pleaded. "I'll even chip in some of my rations and we'll get something good to eat."

B'Elanna paused and thought for a little bit. "Fine, Starfleet, let's eat." B'Elanna put down the book after marking her page. B'Elanna stretched as she stood up and then walked over to Harry.

"What were you reading?" Harry asked.

"A book Tom was reading before he left." B'Elanna replied. They left her quarters and started towards the Mess Hall.

"What's it called?" Harry questioned.

"Bad Twin." B'Elanna answered. "Tom says it was based off some old Television show."

"Do you remember the title of the show?" Harry asked; he was trying to get B'Elanna to open up about something, anything. They got into the turbolift and Harry called for the Mess Hall.

"Ummm, something to do with the word 'lost'. It was either _Lost in Space_ or just plain _Lost_." B'Elanna replied. "I'm not quite sure. But the book is pretty good."

There was silence until the turbolift stopped and they reached the Mess Hall. Harry and B'Elanna went up to the replicator.

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry." B'Elanna replied somewhat annoyed. "I feel like having some banana pancakes."

"Banana pancakes for you and I'll get a chicken sandwich." Harry said to B'Elanna. He then ordered the food and got some coffee from Neelix.

They sat down together at a table and began to eat. She wasn't really in a talking mood which somewhat annoyed Harry. He wanted to help her, but knew that if she was sulking this bad there was pretty much nothing he could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Horror Days- Chapter 7

**Day 4 (the planet)**

Tom and Philian had stopped the previous night for a rest. But it was hard for Tom to get sleep. He didn't know whether or not he was going to see his wife again. Or if he was even going to get to see his daughter at all. Once Phil said that it was time to get moving again, they started off in the same direction they had been going.

"So, Phil, what do you do here on Petrin?" Tom asked; trying to get to know the man he was probably going to be spending a lot of time with.

"I am a reporter for the Disaster News Center." Phil answered. "There are the regular news stations, but when Disaster hits, the DNC takes over."

"A reporter, huh? Looks like if we ever get out of this it'll make a great story." Tom said smiling.

"What do you do on Voyager?" Phil asked.

"I'm the Chief Pilot." Tom replied.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Phil said.

"My loss?" Tom questioned.

"Your friends, weren't they along with you when you were whisked away by the storm?" Phil asked.

"They were able to get into our shuttle, but I was kidnapped." Tom answered.

"Odd, most of our people are kind." Phil said.

"How long had we been on the roof before you woke me up?" Tom asked.

"I only found you after I awoke, which was five minutes before I woke you up." Phil answered.

"Then how do you know where we're going?" Tom questioned.

"I passed by this place right before the storm." Phil responded.

"Then you knew there was going to be a storm?" Tom asked getting suspicious.

"No!" Phil said appalled. "If I knew then I would've told everyone to leave! I was on an assignment. Many many years ago, this same place was hit by a storm of less magnitude. I was covering it for a local news station because my great grandfather had covered the storm when it hit. So they thought it would be nice to see family talk about the same thing."

"I-" Tom started, but was interrupted by a child's scream. "Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Phil replied and they ran towards the yelling.

The yelling of the child was coming from one of the houses. Tom kept looking on the left side of the road to see if the person was on that side. While Phil looked on the right hoping to catch the child.

"HELP!" The kid yelled again.

This time Tom was able to locate on the house and pointed towards it. The duo ran towards the house avoiding the debris. The both stopped in front of the house.

"It's coming from up there." Phil said pointing towards a window on the highest floor of the house.

"We're coming kid!" Tom yelled up. He looked around for some way to get up to the floor. "Here, Phil, you stay here so I can give you the kid without trouble. I'll see if I can get any food or water."

Tom started to climb up parts of the house. Amazingly, the parts that had been bent due to the storm helped Tom get higher and higher. Tom was able to climb into the window the kid was yelling from.

"Thank you!" The little boy said very relieved. He hugged Tom as soon as he got into the window. "Please, my grandma hurt her leg." The boy took Tom's hand and led him to his grandma.

"Oh, Riken, you found someone!" The old woman said. "Please, sir, I need help, I believe I broke my leg."

Tom got down on his knees in front of the woman. He began to inspect the broken leg.

"How did this happen?" Tom asked. He started to look around for something to make a splint with for the woman.

"I'm not sure, I woke up and it just hurt." The woman answered. Tom remembered some of the wood that had been broken off of the house.

"Wait a second; I think I might be able to make a splint for you." Tom said. He poked his head out the window and grabbed some of the stray wood from the house. "We have two in here, a woman and a little boy." Tom called to Phil.

Tom went back over to the woman and started to create the splint. And if he didn't say so himself, it was turning out pretty damn good.

"Thank you sir; please, tell me your name." The woman said.

"I'm Tom Paris, from the Starship Voyager." Tom answered, he soon finished the splint.

"Grandma, is that the ship that sis showed me?" The boy, Riken, asked. He was probably no older than 6 years old.

"Yes, Riken, it is." The woman answered smiling, Tom himself was also smiling. "Well, Mr. Paris, I am Wen Rin. But please, call me Wen."

"And please call me Tom, can you walk?" Tom asked. He helped the woman stand up.

"Not perfectly, I am afraid." The woman answered. "But I believe I can walk."

"No, it's a long journey to the relief center, I'll carry you. My friend, Philian Porate, is outside, he'll carry Riken." Tom said. "Do you have any food around?"

"Only on the first floor, but that was flooded two days ago." Wen replied.

"Okay, can you wait here while I go see if I can get anything." Tom said.

He walked down the stairs, seeing the damage the storm had done to the house. He was half way down the stairs when he saw that the first floor was still flooded, deeper than the water outside. Tom decided to go under the water to try and find some food. After several moments of looking and resurfacing, Tom was able to find some food in one of the cabinets. Along with the food, there were also some drinks, which hopefully were juice and didn't normally look a purplish color. Almost reminded him of Neelix.

Tom made it back up to the stairs with some meat, hopefully vegetables, and some drinks. He walked up the stairs back to the floor with Wen and Riken.

"Tom, I was so worried! I thought you had drowned!" Wen said. She hugged Tom, and then pulled away as soon as she realized he was wet. "You got food?"

"Yep, I have some meat, some sort of vegetables, and these drinks." Tom said holding up each item.

"It seems you were able to get Risk Drinks, some of the healthiest drinks around." Wen said.

"Great, that works out!" Tom replied. He then put down the food and looked at Wen. "Now, I think it might be time to get out of here and get moving. I'm going to take Riken out and give him to Philian. Then I'll come back and give him the food. Then you and I will leave. Are you alright using your leg for a little bit?"

"Tom, I am sure it will work for as long as it is needed to." Wen answered.

Tom did as he said. Making three trips in total up and down the house. It was touch and go at the end when Wen had to jump into Tom's arms, but, she was able to make it. The group turned around and started off in the direction of the relief center. Tom was carrying Wen in his arms, while Riken was on Phil's shoulders and Phil was also carrying the food.

This was going to be one hell of an interesting trip.


	8. Chapter 8

Horror Days- Chapter 8

**Day 4 (night time on the planet)**

Tom and Phil were sitting on a roof with Riken and Wen. They were sitting around a fire that Tom had made and eating some of the food Tom had taken from Wen's home. They had been talking on and off with long stretches of silence in between. All were thinking of the horrible events that had unfolded.

"I would like to thank you both again." Wen said breaking the silence.

"You've thanked us both already, Wen." Tom answered smiling. The little boy, Riken was lying on Tom's lap asleep.

"I know, but Riken and I owe you two our lives." Wen replied sharing his smile. Wen looked over at Phil who was staring at the fire. "Phil, you remind me of someone."

"I'm a reporter for Disaster News." Phil answered. "I was down here doing a piece honoring my father."

"Yes! You're Mr. Rinkala on the news!" Wen said. "Oh, Phil, you're father was a great man."

"Rinkala?" Tom asked.

"In the news it is common to use a different name." Rinkala answered. "I chose to use my father's real name."

"Oh." Tom said.

"I remember your father when he first started in the news business." Wen started. "I kept saying to everyone, 'That Rinkala man, he's going to be someone!' And look at how right I was! You're father was such a nice man. I even met him once. He called me his biggest fan."

"Yeah, my father was a great man…" Phil said. He seemed to not like to talk about his father. Almost like he was a great hero that Phil was forced to look up to. Tom noticed his stare and realized that Phil and he had more in common than meets the eye.

**

* * *

Day 5 (Voyager)**

"What do you mean they have no clue where he is?" B'Elanna yelled inside the Captain's Ready Room. "The weather is clear! They can easily go out and find him! Hell, we can search for him using the sensors!"

"B'Elanna, we've already tried the sensors, for some reason we can't find him." Captain Janeway answered frustrated herself. "It is still very bad out there; they haven't been able to get their military down there, yet. But I'm sending out three shuttles to look for him."

"Good, I'll go." B'Elanna said.

"No, you aren't. I know you want to find Tom, B'Elanna, we all do, but you need rest." Janeway replied.

"I don't _need_ any rest." B'Elanna growled.

"But the baby does." Janeway responded. B'Elanna was silent.

"Will you tell me when you find him?" B'Elanna asked.

"You know you'll be the first to know. And I'll even send down the search pattern of the shuttles." Janeway replied smiling. "We'll find him, B'Elanna. It's Tom, my bet is he's sitting in one of the evacuation centers waiting to hail us right now."

B'Elanna stood up. "Good night, Captain." She said.

"Good night B'Elanna." Janeway answered.

B'Elanna left Janeway's Ready Room and made her way to her and Tom's cabin. She didn't even bother taking off some of her clothes. B'Elanna just lied down in bed and fell straight asleep.

**

* * *

8 hours later…**

"Anything?" Janeway asked. She was in the Briefing room with Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry, and the Doctor.

"No." Chakotay answered.

"Nothing at all? No signs?" Janeway questioned.

"None of the shuttles could find a single trace of Tom." Chakotay replied. "There are still lots of damage and flooding in the towns and cities around where Tom was taken. It's nearly impossible to find Tom in such a large area to look for."

"Okay, people. Let's try and narrow the search down a bit more." Janeway said. "It's been five days since Tom has been taken. If he went an average of five kilometers a day in any direction, show me the possibilities. And I want every relief or evacuation center marked in that area. Understood?"

"Understood." They all said in unison.

"Now let's get down to it." Janeway responded.


	9. Chapter 9

Horror Days- Chapter 9

**Day 6 (Petrin)**

Tom, Phil, Riken, and Wen had been traveling together towards the relief center for a day and a half. Tom and Phil together, though, had been traveling for three and a half. It was obvious to Tom that the center was very very far away and he was beginning to wonder if Phil knew if they were going the right way. Tom had been carrying Wen since her leg was still broken and Phil still had Riken on his shoulders while he carried the food and drinks in his arms.

The water had lowered to a little above Tom's knees and right at Phil's waist. The streets were deserted and there were barely any signs of life or that there had been life before the storm. No bodies were lying around, just debris floating in the water.

"Odd." Wen remarked.

"What?" Tom asked.

"There are no bodies." Wen replied.

"I saw one several days ago, but that was just one." Phil said.

"We haven't even seen anyone but you two since we woke up several days ago." Tom added.

"I haven't either." Wen answered. "It's like they all disappeared."

"Odd." Tom repeated Wen's comment.

Just then, there was a sound behind them. Tom turned around and saw a boat-like structure coming towards them. Tom moved to the side to get Wen out of the way, but nodded for Phil to stay there hoping the boat would stop if they saw a little boy. The boat stopped once it realized that Phil wouldn't budge and the boat couldn't maneuver around in the narrow streets.

"What do you want?" A man said. There were several people in the boat.

"We want a ride." Tom replied coming back to stand next to Phil. "Where are you going?"

"The relief center, where else?" The man answered. "But you have nothing to offer me in return."

"So you wouldn't give four people including a little boy and elderly lady a ride out of the kindness of your heart?" Tom asked.

"You have food." The man replied.

"Yes." Phil answered.

"If you give us some food, we'll take two people because that's all I can fit." The man said.

Tom looked at Phil. Then looked back up at the man. "Deal." Tom said.

Phil gave some of the food they had taken from Wen's home to the man on the boat. Then Tom placed Wen on the boat. Phil also placed Riken in the boat next to Wen.

"Tom, what are you doing?" Wen asked.

"You're going with them." Tom answered making sure her splint was going to stay.

"What about you two?" She questioned.

"We'll be fine. We'll get to the center soon; you guys will just beat us by a day or two." Tom replied. There was a pause.

"Tom, you and Phil are great, noble men. I _will_ see you again." Wen said. She hugged Tom then Phil. Riken himself leaped to Tom and Wen had to pry him off.

Riken had taken to Tom as a sort of older brother. Riken believed Tom was an amazing person and one of the funnier men around. The boat pulled away after Phil and Tom moved to the side of the street. Both men were waving at the boat until it was out of sight.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tom asked as they continued their way to the relief center.

"About Wen and Riken taking the two spots over us? No way." Phil answered. Tom smiled and took some of the food Phil was carrying.

**

* * *

Voyager**

"Did you do what I asked?" Janeway asked Harry while at his station.

"Yes, Captain, I've sent Tom's description and picture to every frequency I could find on the planet." Harry answered.

"Good. That gets more people involved." Janeway said.

"We'll find him, Captain." Harry answered.

"I know, Harry." Janeway replied.

"Then you should get some sleep. You've been on the bridge or in your Ready Room for almost one day. You need sleep." Harry said.

"And so do you." Janeway answered. She rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of a current headache. "Let's say we both go to sleep, we're no good to Tom like this."


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, I've been looking forward to these next chapters soooo much. And I'm very happy that I'm writing this on my birthday. So, without further ado, chapter ten.

Horror Days- Chapter 10

**Day 6 (Nighttime on Petrin)**

Tom was stuck between messing with his commbadge to boost his signal or not. If he did, then in all probability Phil and Tom couldn't communicate through language anymore. But if he didn't, then Voyager would have a hard time locating him. He had been thinking it over for the past couple of days, but had decided against it. For his sanity and for important situations like the one early in the day, Tom was going to need to communicate with everyone.

**

* * *

Day 7 (Petrin)**

"I already gave you all of our food." Tom said to the man standing in front of him with a weapon pointed at Tom's head.

"I know you have more." The man stated. His name was Iliahino Wakers.

"I don't." Tom replied. Tom reached around and pulled out his phaser. Tom and Iliahino were pointing their weapons at each other.

"Then you will pay." Iliahino answered.

"I'm going to be a father, do you really want any kid growing up without a dad?" Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris asked the opposing man.

"Many children on our planet grow up without a parent." The man replied sternly.

The two men were holding weapons at each other. Paris was holding his phaser, pointing it at the shorter man's head. And the opposing man, Iliahino, had his weapon -similar in design to Tom's phaser- pointed at his opponent's head.

"Would you want your kids to grow up like that?" Tom asked the man indicating his children watching through the house's window.

Iliahino looked at the strange alien standing in front of him wondering if the man was really worth killing. "Sitgora," he called over his shoulder to his wife. "take the kids away from the window…don't let them watch." His wife was about to say something, but knew better than to argue over it.

"My children will not watch your murder." Iliahino said to the Lieutenant.

The two did not know each other's names, but each knew that the other one was an enemy. A very dangerous enemy.

"I'm going to warn you for the very last time, put the weapon down or I will kill you." Tom repeated to the man. "My phaser's only settings are kill and vaporize. Which one would you prefer?" Tom asked sarcastically.

"And my weapon's only setting is kill." Iliahino replied to the Lieutenant. "But it is a rather slow and painful death I might say."

Phil, also known as Rinkala, was standing behind Tom. Phil knew he had to do something quick or Tom Paris, a friend he considered, would die and he would probably die soon after. Rinkala took a step back making the deck's board creek rather loud.

Iliahino turned to look at the reporter, giving Tom the chance he needed. He fired at the enemy and Iliahino fell to the ground.

"You killed him." Phil said.

"No I didn't." Tom answered. The food Tom had given the man for Phil and his life had been taken by the man's wife. To avoid further conflict he decided to not go after the food. "I just stunned him."

"I thought your weapon didn't have a stun setting." Phil replied, and then he got it. "You lied."

"Yep." Tom responded. "You have to get me very angry to kill people. This guy was just trying to feed his family and I think I would've given him some if he didn't force us."

Tom was standing over Iliahino's body when he heard the door open a few yards from him. It was the man's wife, Sitgora or something like that and she was carrying another weapon of the same type of her husband's. She looked down at her husband's body and looked back up at Tom.

"You killed my husband!" She screamed. She raised the weapon up at the two men.

Tom decided that the best action was to leave, and fast. He grabbed Phil and they jumped off of the deck they were on. The both landed on the ground face down, but both also got up quickly and started running. The woman started firing at the two.

"Zigzag!" Tom yelled over and over again to Phil. "Avoid the weapon's fire!"

But the effort of going side to side to avoid the fire was futile. Tom had lost his phaser in the jump from the deck and it wasn't going to be a smart idea to go after it. Tom was running behind Phil when it happened. Phil was shot in the back, where the Petrinnens' heart is. He fell to the ground, but when Tom reached him, Tom was able to pick him up and sort of run while carrying the man.

Getting to a place that was out of the weapon's shooting range, Tom placed Phil on a deck of another house.

"Are you alright?" Tom asked examining the wound.

"Keep going straight." Phil said weakly. "You'll make it in one day."

"I'm not leaving you." Tom replied.

"I'm dying, if you stay, you'll be wasting your time." Phil answered. Tom knew he was right. "You are a good man and I know you will make it back to your ship."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Tom smiled. "Thanks for all your help, I'll never forget you." Tom grabbed Phil's hand and squeezed it. "Hold on, okay, help will come."

Tom stood up and took one last look at Phil. Then turned around and began walking the way Tom and Phil had been going before the incident with the man. This time with fewer resources than he had at the beginning of his trek. No guide to tell him where to go exactly, no phaser for safety reasons, and no food or water. It was almost a sick and twisted story that was happening to this man, but he knew it was real life and he probably didn't have it as worse off as some of the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Horror Days- Chapter 11

**Day 8 (Petrin)**

Tom was still walking towards the relief center that Phil had claimed was straight ahead. He had lain down on a roof the night before, but didn't sleep. Too much was on his mind. From his wife and daughter to Wen and Riken to the death of Phil. He probably should have messed around with his commbadge to strengthen his signal, but still, Tom had hope of finding others around.

There was no one, still. In the time Tom had been on the planet, he had seen no rescue workers, no military, no reporters except for Phil, and barely any people. It all seemed too…odd. So out of place.

But then faith was restored. After walking for almost five days, Tom saw a line off in the distance. After stopping for a second to make sure he wasn't crazy, he began to run. A line could signal one of many things: food, water, a place to sleep, or help all around. Once he reached the line, he realized about ten maybe twelve people were in line.

"What's this a line for?" Tom asked a woman at the end of the line. The woman looked at Tom oddly; obviously she had never met an alien before.

"The relief center of course." She answered.

Tom smiled at her and stood behind her. He had finally found it! What Phil, he, Wen, and Riken had been walking towards for the longest time. _Finally_, Tom thought. And that's all he needed to think, he had found rescue. He could finally get back to Voyager, his friends, his family, everyone!

The line went rather slow, but once Tom reached the inside, he watched people get taken into rooms and then they walked out several minutes later. Then those people would go through some big doors towards food and water. Soon it was Tom's turn and he was more than delighted to sit in the uncomfortable chair talking to a woman sitting a computer.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Lieutenant Thomas Eugene Paris." Tom answered.

"And where are you from?"

"I'm from Voyager, the ship that's orbiting the planet now." Tom replied enthusiastically.

The woman looked Tom over head to toe. "Please stand up, I need your height." She said in a monotone voice.

Tom did as she asked and stood up. The woman again looked Tom over. "Can I contact my ship from here?" Tom asked.

"We will contact them soon." The woman replied pushing buttons on the computer.

"I was wondering if _I_ could contact them." Tom said sitting down.

"That would be unfair to the others who have come here." The woman answered.

"But I'm from Voyager, I'm sure you can make an exception for me, right?" Tom asked.

"No." The woman responded. After finishing up her report on Tom, she stood up and motioned for Tom to also stand up. Tom stood up and was given a badge of some sort with the number 815 on it. "Please put that somewhere in plain sight. If you follow the man outside, he will lead you to free food and water. You can eat as much as you want. Then you will be taken to a resting area where you will sleep. Thank you for coming."

Tom looked at the woman oddly while he put the badge he was given around the collar of his neck. He was then led out of the room into another where there was food, water, and people everywhere. Tom walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a lot of food and then a big jug of water. He looked around for a place to sit and saw someone he recognized. Tom walked over and sat down across from the person.

"Riken, where's your grandmother?" Tom asked the little boy. The same little boy Tom had met several days ago.

"I don't know, they took her to another room and said she would be back later." The boy answered. But he jumped from his chair and hugged Tom. Then after hugging Tom, Riken got up onto Tom's lap and sat there.

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be back." Tom said.

Tom had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Just little things were off about this place. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but something was definitely off about this place.

**

* * *

Voyager**

Captain Janeway was in the Briefing Room talking to Tuvok, Chakotay, and the four Petrinnens that had come aboard. Two were diplomats, one was also a diplomat and a pilot, and the fourth was Rinkala Pinso, the pilot that got the away team off the surface seven or six days ago.

They were all talking about ways to locate Mr. Paris when Harry walked in. He was very pale and was carrying a padd.

"Captain, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have news on Tom's whereabouts." Harry said.

Janeway was happy for a split second, but noticed Harry wasn't smiling. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Well?" Janeway asked. Harry handed her the padd.

"Some officers found him…he's dead." Harry answered. It was silent.

"Are you sure?" Janeway questioned.

"Yes, the description fits Tom to a t." Harry replied.

"Contact the person who wrote the report and tell them to keep his body for us so we can come get it." Janeway said as she looked over the padd. It had the location of a building that was apparently being used as a morgue.

"Captain," Ambassador Nils Orin, one of the diplomats, interrupted standing up. "it is customary of our people to burn the bodies of the dead. It is probable that all that remains of your pilot is ashes."

"Then I want them to keep his ashes there so we can come get them." Janeway told Harry. "I want Tom back…even if he isn't alive."

Harry nodded and left the Briefing room. All were silent.

"Captain, we are all very sorry for your loss." Orin said. "I'm sorry he was another victim of our deadly storms. But thanks to your help, he and others will be the last."

"I hope so, Ambassador." Janeway replied silently. "I hope so…"


	12. Chapter 12

Horror Days- Chapter 12

**Day 8 (Nighttime on Voyager)**

Janeway didn't know exactly how to tell B'Elanna about the news of Tom's death. The next day, around noon, an away team was going to go down and get his ashes. Oddly enough, the building personnel said that would be the best time and to not come any earlier or they would disrupt the burial process. She respected their beliefs but something didn't seem right about the whole ordeal.

But there Janeway was, standing in front of B'Elanna and Tom's quarters. She had rung the chime twice, but there was still no answer.

"B'Elanna, it's the Captain." Janeway tried, hoping she would open the door. "I'm coming in."

Janeway entered her code and walked into the room. The room was dark and had pieces of furniture, a vase or two, and other items broken and lying on the floor. Someone had told her.

"B'Elanna?" Janeway called out. She looked around, but couldn't really see anything in the darkness. But she could make out a person on the couch beneath the stars.

It was B'Elanna; she was curled into a ball on the couch. Crying. It was the first time Janeway had seen B'Elanna cry and in hopes of comforting her, she walked over to the couch. Janeway sat down on the couch next to B'Elanna. Harry had probably told her, but was forced out when objects started flying.

"B'Elanna, I know this is hard-" Janeway started.

"No, you don't." B'Elanna interrupted crying. "You don't know at all."

Janeway was going to respond with her own experience, but decided against it. "We're sending an away team down tomorrow at 1200 to go get his ashes." Janeway said.

"I'm going." B'Elanna replied.

"I thought you would volunteer." Janeway answered. "We're leaving at 1130 hours."

So much needed to be said, but Janeway decided to say nothing. Instead, she sat there next to B'Elanna the whole night. They barely spoke any words to each other the whole night, but even company couldn't make this better. Janeway had lost a good friend, B'Elanna, a husband.

Even though Janeway had been so rough on Tom sending him to the Brig and demoting him, he accepted it. He kept telling her that that's what she needed to do. Janeway felt bad, but didn't let it show through. Tom said he understood he let her down and said that it wouldn't happen again. He also said their friendship was important to him.

And it was important to Janeway, too. Their friendship, though damaged by the water planet incident, meant a lot to each other. She turned to Tom when she herself needed help with things and he turned to her when he had a personal question or two to ask. And through thick and thin, they still played pool against the other. But when it got sticky, Janeway would let Tom win.

She remembered letting Tom win two nights before he and B'Elanna got married. Janeway had a feeling that they were going to take the next step, so she decided to give him a few rations to get a nice ring. Kathryn thought Tom might have known that she had thrown the game, but he said nothing about it.

**

* * *

Day 9 (Early in the morning on Petrin)**

Tom was awoken to the sounds of others around him getting up. He and Riken had slept in a room with many comfortable cots in it. Riken had slept in the cot next to Tom and slept through the night without getting up. Tom on the other hand awoke to banging sounds, but not wanting Riken to awake and realize he was gone, Tom didn't go up to see what the fuss was all about.

Tom and Riken stood up and walked along with the others to another, much bigger room. Other people were here and lucky for Tom being taller than most of the Petrinnens could see over them. To his dismay, Wen wasn't in this room either. Tom looked down at the little boy holding Tom's hand. Riken was afraid, he could tell, but felt safe with Tom near him.

Tom turned around to look to see if Wen was in that direction. At that moment he was tapped on the shoulder by someone. Tom turned back around to look at the person and much to his surprise, it was Philian Porate. The reporter was dying two days ago when he told Tom to leave him, but here he was perfectly fine. With his injuries, there was no way he could of healed _that_ fast.

"Tom, before you say anything, we must hurry." Phil said. "It _is_ me, I would prove it, but we don't have time. Listen, this whole thing isn't an accident, none of it. I would explain more, but in one minute, military men are going to walk through those doors and start shooting everyone in here."

Tom stared at the man to see if he was lying. Phil had set off some warning signals before, but this was sending up fireworks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tom asked. At that moment, some military men walked into the room, all carrying rather large weapons.

Tom looked down at Riken. "Riken, do me a favor and stand by that wall." Tom said pointing to a wall in the back of the room. "I want you to crouch down and stay away from doors and windows." Riken nodded and ran that way.

Tom looked back at the men; he began to walk closer to them, standing near one, he was now in a corner. He noticed the one closest to him had a sidearm a lot like the one he had seen the man he had stunned two days ago was holding. At that moment, Tom decided that he wouldn't go down without a fight. The crowd had backed up at the sight of the weapons and was starting to panic.

Tom was able to reach the side arm easily since it was within arm's reach. The military men had no special gear on, just their issued clothing and weapons. Even extra rounds just in case they ran out. Once Tom got the side arm, he shot at the man.

The shot sparked off a chain of events; the crowd began to scream and started to run away from the shot. The other military officer's started to shoot at the crowd. While Tom Paris grabbed the man's main weapon and put it in his other hand. Tom shot at the military officers and one by one they fell to the ground. None of them were able to hit Tom at all.

After Tom had killed all seven, he realized the crowd of people was still running away. Some of the windows had been broken so they were jumping out of them.

"Hey!" Tom yelled. His voice couldn't be heard over the screaming and yelling of the crowd. Tom aimed the smaller weapon towards the ceiling and fired. They all stopped. "Now listen to me!"

"If you go out there, chances are, there are snipers that will shoot you all down." Tom yelled. People came back into the room and retrieved most of the people that had ran away hoping to prevent their deaths. "My name is Lieutenant Tom Paris; I'm from Voyager, the ship that's orbiting right now. Listen to me! I know what you have all been through; I've been through it myself. Your own government just tried to kill you all! And I think we should get some revenge!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. This was a non-violent community, but people have their limits. Riken ran away from the corner he had been hiding in towards Tom. The boy had seen much, but even the bodies would be pushing it. Tom motioned for Phil, even though he didn't trust him, to grab Riken and face him away from the bodies.

"Anyone that knows how to use a weapon, please, grab one." Tom yelled. One by one the weapons disappeared. Tom had given away the bigger weapon to someone and each person got some rounds to use just in case. While that was going on, Tom looked at Phil.

"Who is responsible for this?" Tom asked, not loud enough for people around to hear.

"The building is a two hour journey from here." Rinkala answered. "I will explain everything on the way."

Tom looked back at the crowd. "There is a building not too far away." Tom yelled to them. "At this building is a man that decided to orchestrate this attack. We will take our revenge on him, right?" The crowd cheered in approval. "I need some people to help me take out the snipers." There were many volunteers, but Tom only chose two.

The two snipers were easily taken out. Their weapons and side arms would make a total of 18 weapons to use in their rebellion. Soon, they all started their journey towards the building, each person knowing that if they didn't stop it, others would die.


	13. Chapter 13

Horror Days- Chapter 13

**Day 9 (Petrin)**

The group of people was walking towards the building Phil had said was the headquarters of the man responsible for the attempt at killing them. Tom and Phil were in the front with Riken on Tom's shoulders. They were two minutes out of the building and from the outside it looked like it had been bombed.

"I want to know everything you know." Tom said to Phil.

"These are not natural disasters." Phil started off. "Many many years ago, our planet was beginning to get overpopulated. To solve it, one Erinson decided that a way to make it look innocent would be to create storms of great magnitude to kill off some people."

"So this whole thing is some guy's sick idea of population control?" Tom asked annoyed. "You have three moons, why not populate them?"

"At the time, the Erinson believed that it would cost too much to build colonies on the moons." Phil answered. "Since then, a secret government branch broke off from that decision. They control when, where, and of what magnitude the storm will be. All Erinsons after that man have no clue about what is truly going on. We're heading to the headquarters of the new man in charge of that branch of government right now."

"Do you think we could get past their defenses?" Tom asked.

"Yes. They don't expect our arrival." Phil replied. "There has never been a rebellion, so they aren't _that_ well prepared."

"How do you know they don't know of our arrival?" Tom questioned.

"And that brings us to the second part of our discussion." Phil responded. "Mr. Paris, I am a reporter. I was told soon before your arrival of the storms. They told me because they thought it would be interesting to document the troubles that would happen to you. They thought of you as a story and would later air it to the population showing of the dangers."

"WHAT?" Tom yelled. "You used _me_ as a story?"

"You must understand, Mr. Paris, I have to live in the shadow of descendants of famous reporters." Phil said starting to beg.

"Oh, I understand, alright." Tom replied. "You think that my life is just a story to put up on your stupid ass news channel. When people find out that you walked with me, they will give you respect. Tell me, how the hell are you supposed to report this back to your channel? They can't go on your own word."

"That's what these are for." Phil answered, as touched the inside of his ear that was closest to Tom. Phil pulled out a little button, once he pushed it; two golf ball cameras came from two buildings. They came towards Phil and Tom held out his hands to grab them both. "They both capture video. They've been following us since the beginning. They're able to see through anything, so they've been easily hidden. And they've been streaming the video to the building that we're going to. But I stopped the video streaming right before I went into that building to save you."

"_Save_ me?" Tom asked still holding the videos. "You're pushing it, Phil."

"I have other news to tell you." Phil said. "This you will definitely not like. To make sure the video cameras could hear you, we had to take apart your commbadge to insert a microphone. We made it so you could still communicate with our species, but…the commbadge doesn't transmit a signal. If any shuttles or Voyager herself were scanning for you, they haven't been able to detect you."

Tom stared at Phil for a moment. He took Riken off his shoulders and gave him to a woman that was walking behind them.

"Which way do we continue?" Tom asked Phil with his jaw clenched tight.

"Straight for awhile." Phil answered.

Tom turned around to the crowd. "Break time!" Tom yelled out. Then he looked at Riken. "Stay with this woman for a moment, will ya?" He asked smiling. Riken nodded.

Tom grabbed Phil and took him towards a house that was deserted. Once they got in, Tom made sure there was no one there. Thankfully there wasn't, but it was obvious people had stripped the place clean of everything. Tom looked back at Phil. He gave Phil the video cameras back and told him to hold them. Tom then grabbed Phil and pushed him up against a wall. He held Phil in place for a moment or two.

"I am trying to keep some self-restraint here, but it's very hard." Tom said angrily. "_You_ are the reason _I_ am here. _YOU_ are the reason that I am away from my _family_. And I hope you know how angry I am knowing now that I have an even lesser chance of getting home."

"I unde-" Phil started, but Tom hit him against the wall.

"No, see, you don't understand." Tom answered still angry. "You will never understand what it's like to know that you will never see your wife, your friends, or your baby being born at all. So stop saying you do!" Tom paused for a moment. "Do you remember how I said that people have to get me very angry to kill?"

Phil nodded. Tom pulled out the weapon he had gotten from the military officer. He put it up under Phil's head.

"You just pissed me off enough." Tom continued. It was quiet for a moment or two. "I have no problem pulling this trigger and blowing your brains out right this moment." Tom stopped to let that sink in. "But, I'm smart enough to know that I need you to take us to the headquarters of that man so this _never_ happens again. So I won't kill you…now." Tom let Phil go so he could stand up by himself. But Tom came closer and whispered in Phil's ear. "But if you make one wrong move, I _will_ kill you."

With that, the two returned to the group. Tom looked at the crowd. He started to tell them about what their Erinson a long time ago had decided on them. Tom told them everything except about Phil, how he knew, and the reporting idea. The crowd was astonished and even angrier. Tom grabbed one of the cameras from Phil's hands.

"Who is a doctor, here?" Tom called out.

"I am!" A man replied. He walked towards Tom and Phil. "My name is Locke Penter, I'm a doctor. Who is hurt?"

"No one's hurt." Tom responded. He held up the camera. "Is this safe for me to eat?"

"What?" Locke asked.

"If I eat this, will it not give me any problems?" Tom replied.

"I don't know much about your species' physiology." Locke answered. "But, if you do consume it I suggest you get it out within four hours. The body can't digest that and it might be dangerous to other internal organs."

"If I get you the tools, could you get it out?" Tom asked.

"With the right ones, yes." Penter responded.

"Good." Tom said. He looked at Phil. "Tell me when we are within one block of the building."

"Why are you going to eat it?" Phil asked. The two turned around and the group continued to walk towards the enemy's lair.

"Because you are going to get me into that head guy's room." Tom answered. "And then he and I are going to have a little heart to heart talk."

**

* * *

(Petrin-the Relief Center, at 1200 hours)**

The Delta Flyer landed next to the building they were told where Tom Paris' ashes were. There were only puddles of water now on the ground. The group, consisting of Commander Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Harry Kim, Captain Janeway, and Ambassador Nils Orin walked out of the shuttle. They looked around at the sight in front of them. It looked like a war zone. Window's looked like they had been blasted out and from the outside it looked like there had been some sort of battle inside.

They mostly split up and walked in and around the building. A battle definitely occurred here. There were seven dead military officers on the ground in the main room. All were dead from weapon's fire. There was no one else. No bodies were around at the so called 'morgue'. There was a room that B'Elanna found with a computer. She looked through some of the entries. All were of people of different kinds; it even had who these people were related to. She then found Tom's report. There was something about it that just didn't seem right to her.

The Captain and the others began to look it over. They all felt there was something wrong about this place, but had no evidence to base on what went on. The group returned to the Delta Flyer with the computer that B'Elanna had taken from the room.

"So, what are we going to do, now?" Harry asked.

"We're going to look over the entries from the computer." Janeway replied. "Let's get back to the ship, I don't want whatever caused this to come back and get us."

Chakotay and Orin agreed. Chakotay piloted the Flyer back to Voyager. There were no incidents now with the atmosphere since the weather was clear. It seemed that the system was working now and hopefully there would be no further incidents. B'Elanna had been quiet throughout the whole mission. It was hard to decipher what she was thinking about exactly, but they all knew it had to do with her husband and if she was ever going to see him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Horror Days- Chapter 14

**Day 9 (Petrin)**

"We're one block away." Phil said to Tom.

Tom took one of the cameras that he was holding and put it in his mouth. Right before he swallowed the camera, all Tom could hope was that the camera didn't touch anything really gross. The group continued to walk and when the building was in view, Tom turned around.

"Remember, these people tried to kill you!" Tom yelled. "Now, I need all people that don't want to fight please go to the side. Take all children to the side, too." Tom gave Riken off to the woman he had given to him to before.

Half of the crowd walked off to the side. Tom was surprised to actually how many were ready to fight. He smiled inwardly and took out his weapon. The doctor, Locke Penter, was off to the side as asked by Tom. He wanted the man able to save those that had fallen.

"This is war!" Tom yelled. The group started running towards the building.

Two people were on the tops of buildings firing the stolen sniper weapons at the enemy. Tom and Phil were in the middle of the group. Phil was going to lead Tom to the man that had created this whole mess. The fighting was harsh. There were some officers outside the building, but they were no threat since they didn't see the attack coming and weren't able to react as fast.

There was weapons fire everywhere, but Phil grabbed Tom and pulled him down a hallway that was not entered by the others. They began walking down the hallway slowly. Tom held his weapon out in front of him just in case.

There was barely anyone in the hallways, but when there was someone, they ducked back behind the wall. After several moments, Tom and Phil reached a door.

"This is his office." Phil said to Tom.

"Good." Tom replied. He put his ear to the door and could hear talking. Tom decided to ring the chime.

"What are you doing?" Phil hissed.

"We can't bust down this door, it's too sturdy." Tom replied. "He might let us in."

"Come on in, Mr. Paris!" Tom heard a voice say. Tom looked over at Phil oddly, but walked into the room.

In the room was a very large man, taller than Tom and a man a few centimeters shorter than Tom. The larger man was the normal green skinned with the cranial ridges, but instead of the regular orange hair, he had blue hair. The smaller man was the same.

"It took you long enough." The taller man remarked. He then stood up and walked around the desk he had been sitting at. Soon he was just 20 centimeters away from Tom.

"I like to take my time." Tom replied. Tom then held up his weapon to the man's head. Soon, Tom felt something cold on his right temple.

It was a weapon. The big man's lackey had pointed the more complex weapon at Tom's head. Tom could see out of the corner of his eyed that the minion was shaking.

"Give it to me, Dea." The big man said. Dea, the lackey, paused for a moment contemplating the action, but eventually gave the weapon to his boss.

"Mr. Paris, it's good to finally meet you in person." The man said. He backed up and couple centimeters. The man was leaning against his desk looking between Tom and the weapon Dea had given him. He could see that Tom was rather angry. "Oh, my manners, how I've forgotten them. My name is Mr. Shon Faber, I'm in charge of this facility."

"I guessed." Tom answered gripping the weapon hard.

Tom suddenly heard Phil move and soon saw in his peripheral vision Phil tackling Dea. Tom didn't move, he kept staring at Faber. Soon after a long struggle, Phil was able to knock Dea unconscious. They couldn't have him interfering with their plan.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Mr. Porate." Faber said smiling. He put the weapon he was cradling on the desk. "You know, Mr. Paris, I know of a way to get you back to Voyager. I'll get you there; all you have to do is not say a word about my little plan."

"And what plan would that be?" Tom asked.

"I know Mr. Porate already informed you on the details, I don't feel like explaining it again." Faber replied. "What do you think, Mr. Paris?"

"I don't like it." Tom responded.

"You would risk your own _life_ over these people?" Faber asked. "You've never met most of them and you're willing to risk your life over theirs."

"Yeah." Tom said.

"Interesting." Faber murmured, looking down. Then he looked up after a couple seconds. "What I do know is that you won't shoot me."

"And why do you think that?" Tom asked.

"Because you're a good guy, good guys don't kill." Faber replied. "Unless of course you're reverting back to your old Cadlik Prime days…" Tom was surprised, but didn't let it show. "Oh yes, I know. I know everything about you. I have the power to do anything, Mr. Paris. I could make it pour rain right this second." Faber pushed a button; soon afterwards, there were sounds of pelting rain on the roof of the room. "I know of your little stint with the 'Maquis', jail, and all that interesting stuff. Tell me honestly that you don't want to get back to your wife. I know for a fact you want to go back, everyone wants to go home. How's your wife, Tom?

"Did you know they think your dead? They're holding a memorial service today, you know. I'm sure your buddy Harry is already giving his sermon, now. I wonder what he's saying. Maybe, 'Here lies my friend, Tom Paris. He died in a natural disaster. Interesting because he's always survived everything else life threw at him. It's too bad, too, well now, seems I'll marry B'E-"

Faber was cut off when he was shot in the stomach by the weapon Tom had in his hand. Tom had had enough of his continuous ranting and the depiction of his friend, Harry. Faber looked down at his stomach and fell to the ground. Tom grabbed the weapon that was next to where Faber was once standing. He shot Dea with the weapon then placed the weapon in the man's hand hoping to make it look like suicide.

Tom then went over to the fallen Faber. The man was alive, but slowly dying. Not that Tom didn't mind that, but it would make a mess of the room.

"Grab his legs." Tom said to Phil.

"What?" Phil asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Tom replied. "I don't want to give anyone the chance of getting him out of here before he dies."

Phil shook his head, but grabbed Faber's legs. Together they dragged the large man out of the room and through the very deserted halls. Phil and Tom eventually made their way out of the building only to find out that it actually was pouring rain. Tom looked around for a couple moments and saw Locke crouching over a man that had been shot. Locke and others were spread out over the covered porches of several houses. Tom pointed the way towards Locke. Phil nodded and they ran dragging Shon with them.

Once they reached the porch Locke was on, they were completely soaked. They dropped Shon on an empty space on the porch. Locke came over and they told him that the man was part of their rebellion that Tom had accidentally shot. They wanted to keep Shon's identity a secret so others would jump him and try to kill him. Tom wanted to reserve that right for himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Horror Days- Chapter 15

**Day 9 (Petrin)**

"Commander, please, can we just search one more area?" Harry pleaded with his superior officer. They were in the Delta Flyer scouring around the area they had been to earlier in the day.

"Harry…" Chakotay started. He also wanted to keep searching, but they were already past their due back time. Over the years, Tom and Chakotay had become friends. When Tom married B'Elanna he almost became family, and nothing would make him happier to get Tom back to B'Elanna.

"Chakotay, please, just one more area." Harry asked. Chakotay was silent for a moment.

"Fine, send a message to Voyager saying that we're checking out one more area." Chakotay replied giving up. "But that's it, only one more."

Harry smiled a rather big grin. "Thank you, sir." Chakotay smiled to himself, too.

The Delta Flyer started towards an area two hours from the building they had visited before. It was farther than where the others had gone, so there might be something there. Suddenly, the skies opened up and it began to pour rain. Chakotay looked back at Harry.

"I don't know. It just started raining out of nowhere." Harry replied. His fingers were dancing over the panel. "Commander, there are many people on the ground a few minutes from here."

"Any humans?" Chakotay asked.

"Not from what I see here." Harry replied sadly.

"Let's investigate anyway, this might be important." Chakotay answered.

Chakotay piloted the Delta Flyer towards the mass of people. Once there, he landed the Delta Flyer on an open porch. From what they could see outside, there were many people on porches trying to avoid the rain. Suddenly, they saw two people emerge carrying a much larger man towards one of the porches.

"We should get out to find out what's happening." Harry said.

"No, it's getting too bad out there." Chakotay responded. "Let's wait for a little bit."

Harry wanted to say something, but knew he was already pushing it. He was right; it might not do them any good to get caught up in something very dangerous.

* * *

Tom was looking around for Riken. In doing so, he saw something off in the distance that looked a **lot** like a shuttle. More specifically, the Delta Flyer. He didn't know if he was going crazy or what not, but Tom _had_ to find out what it was. Tom started going down the stairs of the porch when Riken grabbed his shirt.

"What are you _doing_? It's pouring rain!" Riken yelled.

"I'll be right back, stay with him." Tom replied.

Tom stepped off the steps and ran towards the apparition of the Flyer. He started getting closer and closer. _There's no way…_, Tom thought as he got closer. _There's no way that can be the Flyer, no way in hell_. Tom was almost standing right in front of the Flyer when the back door of the Flyer opened.

* * *

Harry and Chakotay were looking outside the front of the Flyer. There was a person running towards them. Someone had seen them and they didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing. The person came closer and closer. Soon they could make out that it was a tall man, taller than both of them…The man was almost in front of them when they realized it was Tom.

"That's…" Harry started.

"Get the door open!" Chakotay yelled. They both raced to the back of the Delta Flyer to open the back door. The door didn't open soon enough because both men ran out of the shuttle to greet Tom.

Harry ran up to Tom and hugged him. Tom was a little taken aback at the strength of the hug, but hugged Harry back. Tom eventually had to push Harry away to begin breathing again. Chakotay came up to Tom and held out his hand. Tom shook it heartily. It was probably the first time Tom was ever happy to see his former enemy before in his life.

"We need to get out of here." Tom said to them both.

"Couldn't agree more." Harry replied, he and Chakotay turned around and started to walk back to the shuttle.

"No, wait, we need to bring a couple people with us." Tom called out to them both. Harry and Chakotay looked back at Tom. "It's only four people." Chakotay thought it over for a few minutes, but then nodded. "Good, can you guys help me, though?"

The trio made their way back to the home that Phil, Locke, and Shon Faber were. Harry and Phil carried Shon back to the shuttle. Locke walked with him. There was nothing he could do for most of the men with no tools, so the only other hope would be to get them somewhere else.

Chakotay stayed back with Tom. Tom stood in the middle of the houses trying to get attention to him while standing in the rain.

"I know you are all wondering why we are leaving you all." Tom yelled out to the crowd. "My people have come for me and I need to go. I want you all, once the rain has stopped, to make your way to wherever you can. Spread the word about what happened. They will believe you." The crowd nodded in their approval. Tom decided to keep his weapon with him, just in case Shon decided to wake up. Soon after Tom stopped, he saw Riken running towards him.

Tom picked Riken up and turned towards Chakotay. "Let's go." Chakotay nodded and they made their way back to the Delta Flyer. Once getting into the shuttle, Tom put Riken down in a seat. Locke was in the back trying to save Shon's life, Harry and Phil were at the Communications console.

"Can you get all the video from the beginning to all available channels and Voyager?" Tom asked Phil.

"Yes." Phil answered; he began to work at the console.

"Even from the one inside my stomach?" Tom asked. Phil nodded.

"What did you eat?" Chakotay asked.

"A camera the size of a golf ball." Tom answered. "We'll discuss this later, right now, let's get the hell out of here."

Tom walked over to the helm controls and started up the pre-flight sequence. Soon, the Delta Flyer was ready to leave and was off the ground quickly. The rain had stopped almost at the same exact moment the Flyer took off. Tom took one last look at the group of people that would hopefully get back to their families soon. They were the revolution and he was lucky enough to be apart of it.

"Done." Phil said. "Voyager, every news station, and all open channels received the video of the ordeal."

**

* * *

Voyager**

"Captain, I am receiving a signal from the Delta Flyer." Tuvok called out to Janeway. Janeway looked over. "It is a video signal that apparently covers the span of six days."

"Put a piece of it up on the viewscreen, Tuvok." Janeway said.

On the viewscreen appeared the image of Tom Paris. He looked ruffled and dirty. Janeway stood up and walked closer towards the screen. Everyone on the Bridge looked at the screen in awe. Tom was holding a weapon not of Starfleet design up to the throat of a Petrinnen.

"You just pissed me off enough." Tom continued. It was silent for a moment or two. "I have no problem pulling this trigger and blowing your brains out right this moment." Tom stopped to let that sink in. "But, I'm smart enough to know that I need you to take us to the headquarters of that man so this _never_ happens again. So I won't kill you…now." Tom let the man go so he could stand up by himself. But Tom came closer and whispered into the man's ear. "But if you make one wrong move, I _will_ kill you."

"Captain." Tuvok said aloud. "The Delta Flyer is two thousand meters off our port bow. They are hailing."

"Put them through, Tuvok." Janeway replied.

On the viewscreen appeared Tom Paris at the controls. Chakotay was behind him at the tactical station and Harry at the operations station.

"Let's just say, Captain, that you can hold off on that funeral." Tom said smiling. Tom was obviously tired; it didn't take a genius to figure that out. He still had the raggedy appearance as they had seen just seconds before.

"Tom?" Janeway said in disbelief.

"The one and only." Tom replied.

"Kathryn, we're going to beam Tom and three other's to Sickbay." Chakotay called from the back. "One person we brought back is in serious condition and Tom here needs some surgery himself."

Janeway nodded and smiled. "Our shields are down…Welcome back, Tom." Janeway replied still smiling. This would be the best news B'Elanna ever got in her lifetime.


	16. Chapter 16

Horror Days- Chapter 16

**Day 9 (Voyager)**

"Mr. Paris, for the last time, **sit on the biobed**!" The holographic doctor yelled. He was hovering over Shon Faber. Locke Penter, the Petrinnen doctor, was next to the EMH helping.

"Do you need me _right_ this second?" Tom asked.

"Mr. Paris, you will have to be operated on, now please **sit down**!" The Doctor continued.

"Listen, Doc, I'm going to go see my wife." Tom replied. "I'll be back."

The EMH wanted to go after Tom, but knew that if he left, the person on the operating biobed would die. "If you're not back in 10 minutes, I'll get the transporter operator to beam you back here." He called out after Paris.

Tom nodded and left the Sickbay. Phil and Riken were on their own biobeds asleep because the doctor had sedated them. Tom made his way to the turbolift easily. After waiting a couple seconds, the doors opened. In the lift already was Captain Janeway. She was about to get out, but then saw Tom standing right in front of her.

Tom walked in a smiled. He called for Main Engineering. Janeway decided to stay with Tom in the lift and follow him to his wife. The turbolift started and Tom looked over at Janeway.

"Did you think I was dead?" Tom asked.

"We were told you died yesterday, but today, when we went to go pick up your ashes, the building looked like a war had taken place." Janeway replied. "There were seven military officers that were dead in there, but the only thing that was remotely interesting was a computer that had your profile in it."

"Seven?" Tom repeated.

"Yes, all shot and their weapons were taken." Janeway responded. "Tom, Voyager received the video that the Flyer sent. Who was that man you had the weapon to?"

Tom looked straight ahead. "Captain, I think it's best that you watch the whole thing from the beginning." Tom replied. He was about to say more, but the turbolift stopped and the doors opened. "If you don't mind now, Captain, I'm going to go see my wife."

Tom walked out of the lift. They were in Main Engineering and most people working near the turbolift looked to see who had come out. Each person started to stare in awe. Tom nodded to them and saw his wife standing at a console near the warp core. Tom began to walk towards her with Janeway right behind him. Tom walked up behind B'Elanna and stood there for a moment or two.

"Vorik that better be the padd I requested." B'Elanna said turning around. She stopped and stared at her husband. He was wet, unshaven, his hair was a mess, and tired. But she didn't care, he was there. B'Elanna hugged Tom very hard and Tom hugged back.

"I love you." Tom whispered.

"I love you, too." B'Elanna replied.

**

* * *

Day 11**

_Captain's Log Stardate 54854.5_

After Lieutenant Paris' return two days ago, the crew's morale has never been this high. His surgery was a success and the camera is now with the Doctor in his lab. The other man, Shon Faber, also had a successful surgery. Even though Mr. Faber will need to go through a very lengthy recovery.

Commanders Chakotay and Tuvok, Lieutenant Torres, Ensign Kim, and I have all seen what has happened in the days Tom was missing. I plan on sending the video to Starfleet in the next datastream. So far, Mr. Paris' has completely recovered from his surgery, but I am unsure of how he is coping with his days on the planet.

Mr. Locke Penter, the Petrinnen doctor Tom brought back, is continually working with the Doctor. Mr. Philian Porate, a reporter of questionable intentions, is staying onboard until we are ready to leave orbit. And Riken, a little boy that is pretty much clinging to Tom, is staying with Tom and B'Elanna, by Tom's request. We are getting closer to finding Riken's family and as soon as we do, we're going to take him to them.

_End Log._

**

* * *

Day 11 (Nighttime on Voyager)**

The man walked into Voyager's sickbay alone. The Doctor had been deactivated purposely and wouldn't be activated until the mission was complete. There was another man laying on the main biobed. The stranger walked over to the enemy and grabbed a hypospray from the table near him.

The enemy slowly awoke. "I didn't know you murdered people." He said to the stranger, yet he smiled a very evil smile.

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." The man answered. The man filled up the hypospray and walked back over to the enemy.

The enemy tried to grab the hypospray. The two were holding onto the hypospray trying to use it on the other. The enemy tried to use his big size against the smaller man, but his weakened state made the smaller man able to overcome him. The stranger put the hypospray to the enemy's neck and pushed it, injecting the poison into the man's system.

"I won't let you get away." The man said to his target. "And I won't let you hurt anyone else."

The enemy started to fade in and out of consciousness. "You…can't…protect...them all…Mr. P-"

He died. The man who said that he didn't murder had just killed a man. The man was in some shock, but knew that it was all for the greater good. He left Sickbay, returned to his quarters and activated the EMH. The Doctor would soon find out about his patient's death, and the man would probably be found out. He didn't care, though, most would be on his side, and he might even be called a hero for what he had just done…


	17. Chapter 17

Horror Days- Chapter 17

**Day 11 (Nighttime on Voyager)**

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." Chirped Janeway's comm. badge.

"Go ahead, Seven." Janeway replied. She was just about to leave the Bridge for her quarters to sleep when Seven called.

"I have detected a cloaked ship off the starboard side of the ship." Seven answered. "I am sending the coordinates to the Tactical station, now." Janeway looked at the man at tactical. He nodded saying he got the transmission.

"Red Alert." Janeway called aloud. The ship went dark and the red alert sounded. "Commanders Tuvok and Chakotay, please report to the Bridge immediately." Janeway then turned towards Harry who was at his Ops. station. "Harry, find a way to decloak that ship." Harry nodded and began to work at the task at hand.

Tuvok and Chakotay arrived at the Bridge immediately and took their positions. Chakotay took over at the Helm since Tom was still off duty.

"We have a cloaked ship off the starboard side." Janeway told the both of them.

"Captain, I've found a way to decloak them." Harry said.

"That will not be necessary." Tuvok replied. "The ship is leaving at warp 8."

"Should we chase after them?" Chakotay asked.

Janeway contemplated at the moment. "No, whatever they were interested in, they aren't anymore." Janeway responded. "They caused no damage. No more Red Alert." The lights came back on.

"Doctor to the Captain!" The EMH commed in.

"What is it Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"Mr. Shon Faber is dead." The EMH replied. "He has been poisoned."

"We'll be right there, Doctor." Janeway responded. "Tuvok." She motioned for him to follow her.

**

* * *

Sickbay**

Janeway and Tuvok walked into Sickbay and saw the Doctor standing next to the dead Faber. They walked up to the body and the Doctor handed Janeway a padd.

"He's been poisoned." The EMH said. "I was taken offline ten minutes ago and when I was reactivated, I saw him lying there dead. But I think I know who did it."

"Spit it out, Doctor." Janeway replied after his dramatic pause.

"I believe its Mr. Locke Penter." The Doctor replied. "He is the only one besides me that knows how much of a dosage to give Mr. Faber."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Janeway asked.

"Very. I don't know why he would do it, but I have a very strong feeling he did." The Doctor answered.

"Tuvok, get Mr. Penter down here." Janeway said to the Vulcan. He nodded and left.

Ten minutes later, Tuvok brought Locke Penter and two more security guards to Sickbay. Locke was looking around avoiding Janeway's gaze. She noticed one of the security guards that were guarding Penter before looked like he had just woken up.

"Captain, I found Ensign Harris lying outside of Mr. Penter's quarters." Tuvok said to the Captain.

"I did it, Captain." Locke said looking at Shon Faber. "I killed him."

"Why?" Janeway asked.

"He deserved to die for what he did, Captain." Locke replied. "He killed millions of people, he deserved it."

Janeway was about to say something when Ambassador Nils Orin and the two others ran in. Following them were three security officers. Nils Orin walked up beside Locke Penter.

"Is it true you killed him?" Orin asked Penter.

"Yes." Penter responded.

"Captain," Orin said looking in Janeway's direction. "are you going to press charges against him?"

"Yes." Janeway replied.

"Then my planet is willing to give asylum to Mr. Penter." Orin answered.

"What?" Janeway asked.

"He saved many people from this man by killing him, so we are going to grant him asylum." Orin replied. "I'm sure the Erinson will agree."

**

* * *

Day 12**

Locke Penter and Tom Paris were in the Shuttlebay. They were saying goodbye to each other. Janeway wasn't too happy about the Petrin Erinson granting Penter asylum, but had to obey their request.

"I'm glad you did that." Tom said to Locke.

"I'm happy you told me." Locke replied. "I don't want to be remembered as the guy that saved the man that killed a lot of people."

"I knew you wouldn't." Tom answered. "That's why I asked you and not any of the others."

"Phil probably wouldn't do it and he is also a security risk to your ship." Locke said. "And that kid pilot doesn't even know what the hell is going on."

"Yeah." Tom responded. "Again, I'm glad you did that. And thanks."

**

* * *

The Day Before (Day 11 mid-day)**

Tom had gotten bored and decided to go to the Astrometrics lab. He found that no one was there, not Seven or Icheb so he started to look over the weather changes of Petrin over the years. That's when he found a ship not far off the starboard side of the ship. He knew that they were probably here to get Shon Faber; they were part of the horrible secret organization.

Tom downloaded that information to a padd and back tracked a couple of things he did so Seven or Icheb wouldn't be able to detect it easily. Tom walked out of Astrometrics and wondered who he should take the information to. The young pilot, Rinkala Pinso, would be the easy choices, but Tom didn't know if the kid had enough guts to kill Shon. Then Locke Penter entered Tom's thoughts. He would know how to kill Shon without setting off any alarms.

Tom made his way to Penter's quarters. Ensign Harris was standing outside. "The Doc asked me to bring this to Penter; it has something about the guy in Sickbay." Tom said to Harris. Harris nodded and let Tom into Penter's quarters. Tom walked in and the doors closed.

"Tom, great to see you!" Penter smiled, but then he stopped smiling noticing something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Tom told him about the cloaked ship and how it's probably going to try and get Faber out of here. Then he told him who Faber really was and told him everything. "The video camera I swallowed has him pretty much confessing to the crime." Tom continued. "I know this might be pushing it, but I want to know if you're willing to kill him."

Locke paused for a moment. "I am more than willing, Tom." Locke replied. "I don't want to be known as the man that saved the man that killed millions."

"You might be charged with the crime of killing him." Tom said.

"I'm willing to take the risk." Locke replied. "How do you want to kill him?"

"Do you know the right dosage to kill him?" Tom asked.

"Yes." Locke answered.

"Okay, I'm going to show you how to disable and activate the Doctor's program by a trick I learned awhile ago." Tom replied. "I suggest not taking more than twelve minutes to complete the mission."

"Twelve minutes is more than enough." Locke responded. "But how will I get away from the Ensign out there?"

"That's what this is for." Tom said handing Locke a hypospray. "I stole this from Sickbay, you might want to put it back while your there. This should keep Harris sedated for fifteen minutes. That should give you enough time."

"Why aren't you doing this?" Locke asked though he somewhat knew the answer.

"I've been here for seven years." Tom replied. "These people trust and respect me. I'll probably get caught and thrown in the Brig. I don't want to be in the Brig when my daughter is born. You're planet will probably grant you asylum, so you'll be safe."

"I understand, Tom." Locke answered. "Now, teach me how to deactivate the Doctor."


	18. Chapter 18

Horror Days- Chapter 18

**Day 13 (Morning on Voyager)**

Tom awoke in the morning with a start for the umpteenth time since he had arrived back on Voyager. He had been having nightmares. Of what, he did not want to discuss with anyone, not Harry, not B'Elanna. But B'Elanna was also awoken with Tom's sudden jolting up in bed every night. Every night she comforted him and stayed up with him until he fell back to sleep which she knew he pretended to do.

Tom was sitting up in bed with his face in his hands contemplating the dreams. B'Elanna sat up, too and put her arm around her husband. She had had enough. She had given Tom his space for the past few days, but if this was going to continue, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Tell me about the dreams." B'Elanna said to Tom.

"I don't want to tell." Tom replied.

"Tom, this has been going on since you came back." B'Elanna started. "I've seen the video, Tom. I can take it. Tell me."

"I don't want to tell you." Tom answered. He pulled his head up and turned to get off the bed. "I'm going for a walk."

"No!" B'Elanna hissed. "I want to know what's going on."

"And I don't feel like telling you." Tom replied getting somewhat angry. Though he tried to keep his voice down. Riken was a sound sleeper and hadn't woken up at all during the nights he spent with Tom and B'Elanna.

Tom got off the bed and put on a robe. He walked over to where Riken was sleeping to check to see if he was still asleep. Riken's small form was sound asleep, so Tom left his and B'Elanna's quarters. He walked rapidly to the turbolift and got in. Unbeknownst to him, B'Elanna had followed him and gotten into the turbolift with him. She too was in her robe and carried their comm. badges.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it." Tom said to B'Elanna.

"I'm your wife; you're going to tell me." B'Elanna replied.

"Oh yeah?" Tom answered. "You didn't tell me about you hurting yourself for a month two years ago! Why should I tell you now?"

B'Elanna looked away for a moment remembering the risks she had taken two years ago. "Tom, I told you that I was sorry." B'Elanna responded. "But you know now, and I want to know what's going on with you. Don't keep me in the dark."

"Mess Hall." Tom called out to the turbolift. The lift started and they stood in silence until it arrived at its destination. They walked together towards the Mess Hall and went in. Tom and B'Elanna sat down opposite each other at a table.

"Tell me." B'Elanna said.

"I think the video cameras had messed up at one part." Tom started. "It was a day after I left Phil to die. I found this house that looked like a good place to stop and take a break. So I walked in and looked around to see if anyone was there. I went into each and every single room. I don't know why I did; I don't know why I didn't stop after searching the first floor."

"Tom…what did you see?" B'Elanna asked.

"A baby, two children, and three adults." Tom replied. "All of them were decomposing. It was…It was horrible. It was eight days after the storm…Why didn't anyone help them? Lerik had to know _something_ about this. He didn't send people down there to help. Why didn't they help them?"

"I don't know." B'Elanna answered. She really didn't know. She had been wondering that herself since the beginning. And there had to be a reason.

**

* * *

Later that day…**

Riken's parents had been located and were expecting his arrival. Phil was going with the two remaining ambassadors, including Nils Orin, and the young pilot, Rinkala Pinso. They were all leaving and Tom wanted to say goodbye to Phil and Riken. Phil's goodbye was somewhat forced since the man had lost Tom's trust. But Riken's goodbye was getting sort of tearful.

"I don't want to go, Tom." Riken said holding onto Tom's leg. Tom pulled Riken off of his leg and kneeled down to his level.

"Riken, you're going to be with your parents, now." Tom replied. "They've missed you and I'm sure you've missed them."

"But I want to be with you…" Riken responded starting to cry.

"Riken, I'm going to miss you, too." Tom started. "But you have to go back to your parents." It took some more convincing after that for Riken to go onto the shuttle to go back home. Eventually, Riken agreed to leave. But not after Tom gave Riken a stuffed bear he replicated to remember him by. Riken began to hug Tom, and then stopped soon after.

"You're my hero." Riken said. He waved goodbye and went with Phil onto the shuttle.

_I'm his hero…_, Tom thought. _Me, a guy that killed seven people then helped murder another…me, a hero?_

Tom turned around and walked out of the Shuttlebay. He was in somewhat of a daze, but saw a very angry Captain Janeway standing near the doors. She was more than unhappy, more than angry, and a little disappointment showed on her features.

"Mr. Paris, I need to talk to you in my Ready Room." Janeway said to him.

"About what?" Tom asked nonchalantly.

"We'll discuss that when we get there." Janeway replied angrily.

She knew. She knew that Tom helped Locke kill Shon Faber. Tom could tell she knew, but he had to keep it secret. It didn't matter if she knew; it mattered if she had evidence. If she didn't, then he wasn't going to indict himself. He wouldn't lie; he knew the consequences of lying. But he had to keep it a secret for his sake.


	19. Chapter 19

Horror Days- Chapter 19

The turbolift ride to the Bridge was silent. It was more uncomfortable between them than ever before. They walked out of the turbolift briskly. It seemed Janeway wanted to get her frustration off of her chest…now. They walked into the Ready Room and Janeway motioned for him to sit in a chair opposite her desk. Tom took the seat, but Janeway leaned against her desk.

"Why didn't you tell us about the ship, Tom?" Janeway asked trying to suppress her anger.

"I left it open for Seven to find." Tom replied.

"But why didn't you tell us immediately?" Janeway pressured.

"I honestly don't know." Tom answered.

"Did you want enough time to kill Shon Faber?" Janeway asked.

"I didn't kill him." Tom responded.

"But you helped Locke Penter." Janeway added. Tom didn't answer. "Answer me, _Mister_ Paris; did you or did you not help Locke Penter kill Faber?"

"I gave him the tools, he did it himself." Tom murmured.

"Tom, you helped in the murder of a high-profile man on another planet!" Janeway stated. "Do you _know_ how much trouble you are in now?" Janeway started to yell. "I could be able to throw you in the brig for over 50 years!" Janeway continued to yell at Tom Paris about the situation.

**

* * *

Bridge**

Chakotay could hear the Captain yelling from his position in the 2nd Officer's chair. She was undoubtedly upset about something and Tom had something to do with it. The Captain had stormed into her Ready Room ten minutes before with Tom Paris in tow. Chakotay looked over at Harry who started back at him in confusion. Chakotay walked over to Harry at his station and asked him what he thought was going on.

"I have no clue." Harry answered. "Tom hasn't been acting any differently than normal from what I can tell."

"I haven't noticed anything either." Chakotay replied. They both looked back at the closed doors of the Captain's Ready Room. She was still yelling, but they couldn't make out what she was saying. "But whatever it is, it's bad. I haven't heard yell like this…ever."

"Me neither." Harry added. "Even when Tom was demoted, she didn't yell like this." Harry's console began to beep. He pushed some buttons then his eyes became big. "There's another ship out there, Commander. I think it's the same ship we encountered before, but it's not cloaked."

"On screen." Chakotay said making his way to the middle of the Bridge. "Captain to the Bridge, shields up."

Janeway and Paris walked onto the Bridge. Tom stood in the middle of the Bridge next to Janeway who was now standing next to Chakotay. They didn't look too happy.

"What's going on?" Janeway asked.

"The mysterious ship is back again and it's not cloaked." Chakotay answered.

"Hail them." Janeway said.

"They aren't responding." Harry replied.

In a matter of seconds, Janeway saw the man, Tom Paris, standing next to her disappear in a transport. She stared as he started to leave while Harry and Tuvok tried to stop it. But for some reason they couldn't and he was gone. They had lost Tom…again.

"Put a tractor beam on that ship." Janeway started. "See if you can get him back. And if that ship even starts to leave, fire phasers."

"Captain, the ship doesn't have their shields up, but we can't get a lock on Tom." Harry said. "Wait, I think he was passed through. I think they transported him from the ship to their ship to somewhere on the planet!"

"Can you get an exact location?" Chakotay asked.

"I'll need the records on the ship." Harry replied.

"Captain, no one is onboard the ship anymore." Tuvok stated.

"What?" Janeway asked unsure if she heard him right.

"I believe they have abandoned ship." Tuvok answered.

"Beam over there and get those damn records!" Janeway said. "And always have a constant lock on the away team."

With that, Chakotay, Harry, and Tuvok beamed from the Bridge to the enemy ship. They soon retrieved some files that related to the transportation system of the ship. Janeway was in somewhat shock of what happened, she had just been yelling at her friend and now all she wanted was for him to come back. There was definitely something wrong here, the ship knew how to get past their defenses, but how?

**

* * *

Petrin**

"Took you long enough." Tom said as he stepped off the transporter padd. He was surrounded by secret government agents. One came forward and handed him a long knife.

"Sorry, we were having some trouble." The alien responded.

Tom looked down at the knife. "I believe our prisoner hasn't been behaving himself?" Tom asked with a smile walking towards a cell at the end of a dirty hallway.

"Yes, we sedated him a couple hours ago, but it only knocked him out for one hour." The man replied. "He's been watching the events."

"Good, think he'll care to see me?" Tom asked.

"He'll definitely be angry, but that's why you have the knife." The alien smiled.

Tom smiled and walked into the cell. It was a bright cell, completely unlike others. There was a big window in the front of the window. It was an obvious sign of escape and that's what they were hoping for. The prisoner was standing near the window looking down to the lake one meter below.

Tom walked into the cell. "Planning your escape already? But I just got here." Tom asked smiling.

The man turned around. Tom Paris, ragged and all stared back at the clean shaven version of him. "You sick bastard." The man said.

"Okay, I'll believe you there." Tom answered. "I pretended to be _you_; so in fact, you are the sick bastard, Tom Paris, not I."


	20. Chapter 20

Horror Days- Chapter 20

"It's breakable, you know." The impersonator of Tom Paris said. "The glass that is. And the lake is only a meter away and 2 meters deep."

"Good to know." Tom replied, he turned back to the window and stared down at it. "So I guess you want me to escape."

"Honestly? Yes." The man responded.

"I'm guessing you want me to escape so I can get blamed for the murder." Tom asked.

"Again, yes." The alien answered

"Okay, then." Tom said. "Then I'm taking you with me."

Tom turned around fast and grabbed the alien. He held his head with Tom's arms and pushed them both towards the window. After a struggle, Tom moved them both through the window. The window broke and sent them both flying through the air. Still struggling, they fell into the water. They let go of each other to reach the surface to breathe. While they both tried to surface, Tom grabbed the impersonator's commbadge, his own originally.

They both go to the surface, the alien started to gasp for breath. Tom swam over to him and punched him square in the jaw. The force of the punch knocked out the man. Tom swam over to the edge of the lake and got out. He looked back at the sinking man. He knew he should help the guy, but he would probably awake before he drowned. Tom started to run away from the lake into the dense woods not too far away.

"Now I'm really pissed off." Tom murmured as he ran away.

As soon as Tom got a fair distance into the woods he stopped for a breath of air. He sat down on a branch near him. Tom then grabbed his commbadge and took it apart to make sure there was no weird microphone sort of thing in it. There were just the regular commbadge parts, no irregular items. Putting it back together again, Tom made sure that it was sending out a signal.

**

* * *

2 Days Earlier… (Morning of Day 11)**

Tom Paris was walking down the corridors of Voyager. He loved being back and loved just roaming around the ship. He had only roamed around on sleepless nights, but during the day it was a whole new experience. Here he was, Tom Paris, a man almost everyone hated seven years earlier, married, going to be a father, Chief Pilot, and widely respected and liked.

Tom was about to go to Main Engineering to say hello to his wife when, in a deserted hallway, was suddenly whisked away in a transport beam. Tom found himself in a dirty, rundown building with many people around him. They were all smiling when they grabbed him and took his commbadge. He was thrown into a cell and was given food at random intervals. There was a face in the crowd of people that Tom recognized.

The face was the same man that was impersonating Tom on Voyager while the real Tom was in the cell. The man talked to Tom in his costume of the real Tom Paris and even had an emotion chip that had the emotions and memories of Tom. Tom said nothing to the man. He had nothing to say to a man that had let thousands die and left countless more homeless.

He was no good guy; he was one of the worst bad guys around. Democracy sometimes put into power people with ulterior motives. The fact that he would allow such things to happen on his planet and be involved in it was hideous. Too bad for being a good Erinson, which Erinson Lerik was not.


	21. Chapter 21

Horror Days- Chapter 21

**Day 13 (Night on Petrin)**

It became very dark on Petrin very fast. Tom had the choice of both starting a fire and attempting to sleep for the night, or keep going. Though a rest would be great, the fire might lead Lerik and the others to him. To keep going would be the smart thing to do, but then of course, Tom Paris didn't always choose the smart course of action.

Tom sat down again to take a break from walking around pretty much aimlessly in the forest. It was almost completely dark and Tom had no clue where the hell he was. Even though the fire could lead the bad guys to him, Tom grabbed some sticks of wood and tried to make a fire. _I bet if Chakotay were here he could make a fire with two sticks_…Tom thought. After a few moments, Tom was able to get a fire going.

For some time, Tom sat next to the fire letting the warmth roll over him. Getting his mind out of the ravine it was in; Tom stood up and found a long stick. He put the top end of the stick into the fire and took it out after that part was on fire. Tom started to put out the fire when he heard noises from far away.

Tom put out the fire on the ground, but still had the stick in his hand. Doing what he thought was best; Tom put out the stick and tried to hide behind some of the trees. The noises turned out to be the crunching of leaves and calls of some of the local wildlife. Shaking his head in anger at his jumpiness, Tom decided to continue walking in the direction he was walking in before. At least it would be hard for others to see him in the dark.

**

* * *

Day 14 (Voyager)**

It was 0500 on Voyager and the Bridge crew was still working from last afternoon. They wanted to find their friend and they wouldn't stop until they found him. Tuvok had pointed out several times to everyone that they were no good to Tom tired, but none cared. Harry Kim had found where they took Tom, but his lifesign wasn't there. They had tried to hail him a long time ago and Janeway wanted to try again.

"Harry, hail his comm. badge again." Janeway said from her chair. Harry nodded and said that the frequency was open. "Voyager to Tom Paris." There was silence for a few minutes. "Tom, it's the Captain, please answer."

"Captain?" They all heard over the comm..

"Tom?" Janeway asked. "Is that you?"

"The real one, yes." Tom replied. "We need to talk, Captain, that wasn't me who helped kill Faber."

The Bridge crew looked at the Captain. She hadn't told any of them except Tuvok of the evidence. The Captain shook her head…she felt _another_ headache coming on.

"Tom, we'll talk about that later, just for now, where are you?" The Captain said.

"I just got out of this forest near the building where I was taken." Tom answered. "You know where that is?"

"Yes, we got those coordinates." Janeway replied.

"Good, I went north from the lake in the back of the building." Tom began. "Then I hit the forest and kept going. Now I'm in this big grass field."

Tuvok had been inputting the details that Tom had been saying into his console. The Captain told Tuvok to put up a map of the area and where Tom could be. A part of the map was sectioned off and enlarged. That was where they believed Tom to be. Harry informed her that they couldn't transport Tom; there was some sort of interference.

"Cap-" Tom started, but stopped. The crew looked around at each other worriedly.

**

* * *

Day 14 (Petrin)**

Tom had been talking to Voyager. The one thing he was so happy to be doing in the two days he had been gone. He could tell by the silence after he said he didn't help kill Faber showed that Janeway didn't say anything about it to the others. This was sort of a relief to him since they didn't want them to think of him as a murderer.

"Cap-" Tom started, but he stopped. He had felt a sharp pain in his back and stomach. Tom looked down and saw 2 centimeters of a bloody knife sticking out from his stomach. He could only imagine how big the whole knife was.

Tom dropped to his knees and felt the knife get pulled out of him. Tom twisted around and fell on his back to the ground. His comm. badge fell out of his hand to the ground a few centimeters from him. Tom looked up at the man standing in front of him and the person looked very familiar.

"I was going to let you go, Mr. Paris, but I changed my mind." The man said holding the bloody knife in his hand. It was Lerik still masquerading as Tom. "You messed with the wrong guy, Paris, and you're going to pay for it."

That was it. That was how Tom was going to prove his innocence. The comm. badge was still picking up their voices. If the crew stayed quiet, they could listen in and if they noticed something was up, they could transport both him and Lerik off the planet. Tom kept looking back and forth between his wound which was now bleeding very badly and Lerik.

"Oh don't worry, Paris, I'll make sure I'm the last thing you see before you die." Lerik said in Tom's voice. "I guess now Voyager will find you dead. Too bad I guess, it seemed like they liked you."

**

* * *

Voyager**

They were all able to listen in on another Paris voice talking. It was obvious now that there was seriously something wrong and there was more than one Tom Paris. Janeway walked over to Harry at his console.

"Have you been trying to get around the interference?" Janeway asked.

"Yes, I need two more minutes and we'll be able to transport Tom." Harry replied. There was a pause. "And whoever is with him."

"Good." Janeway nodded and went back to the middle of the Bridge where she joined Chakotay. "We'll be able to get him out in two minutes…Both of them." Janeway whispered to Chakotay.


	22. Chapter 22

Horror Days- Chapter 22

**Petrin**

"No mood to talk, Paris?" Lerik, in disguise as Tom Paris, asked. "You never are willing to talk to me, you know Tom?"

Tom said nothing to him. Tom was still laying on his back with his hand over his stomach holding down the blood. He showed no emotion; no emotion, no satisfaction. Tom just stared back at Lerik, hoping his eyes didn't give away his fear and how worried he was.

Lerik stared back at Tom angrily. The man could somehow make him angry by doing nothing. Lerik looked at his knife then down at the man before him. Feeling his rage start to boil over, Lerik gripped his knife harder then stabbed it into the real Tom Paris's right thigh. The act caused him to scream in pain. Lerik decided to leave the knife in his thigh hoping his intentions of murder were clear.

"What the hell was that for?" Tom yelled at Lerik. He sat up, through much pain to grab onto his leg.

"So you won't get away." Lerik replied smiling. "You know, Mr. Paris, I will kill you. I hope you don't underestimate me now."

"I haven't underestimated anyone since I was stuck here the first time, Lerik." Tom answered. He hoped that Lerik would answer to that name so the Captain would hopefully put two and two together.

"Good, but now I hope you know I am the most dangerous person you've met so far." Lerik responded. "I'm the guy that's in charge of this planet and I'm able to get away scot free. Oh Mr. Paris, if I didn't help murder Faber, I would've stayed. Nice life you got there. But there was that whole part where I had to take orders from that beautiful Captain of yours. I was never one for taking directions."

Lerik went on and on about Voyager. He started to pay no attention to the severely injured man in front of him. The window was open and Tom was ready to go through it. Tom, who was still sitting up, took the knife out of his leg. He was dizzy from the large amount of blood he had lost, but he was conscious enough to be able to do what he hoped to do.

"Nice life, nice life." Lerik repeated; he had turned around, his back to Tom. "Hot wife, too. Damn knew I should've slept with her when-AHHHHH." Lerik screamed in pain.

Tom had leaned forward enough to stab Lerik in his left leg. But then Lerik moved his leg away fast enough so Tom couldn't get the knife back. He was vulnerable and he had just agitated the enemy. Lerik turned around with more anger than ever. He took the knife out of his leg and had it in his hand.

"Fine, move up your execution." Lerik remarked. Tom laid back down on his back, but started to move backwards. Tom wasn't able to stand so he didn't reach his target of Lerik's back where the Petrinnens' heart was located.

**

* * *

Voyager**

"Fine, move up your execution." The Voyager crew heard the fake Tom Paris say. The man was now probably Erinson Lerik which had shocked most of the crew.

"Harry!" Janeway yelled loudly. She didn't care anymore if Lerik on the other side heard them. If Lerik hurt Tom one more time, Tom would probably die.

Harry pushed a few more buttons. "I can transport them." Harry said relieved. There was a scream soon after Harry said that. All knew that it was probably Tom.

"Transport them, now Harry!" Janeway yelled.

**

* * *

Petrin**

"Harry!" Tom heard Janeway yell from the comm. badge.

That was it; that was a signal if there ever was one. Tom reached for the comm. badge that was thankfully within his reach. Lerik apparently didn't hear Janeway yell through his anger. Tom felt a sudden pain in the right side of his chest in the lung area. He screamed as best he could. Tom also grabbed Lerik's hand and at that moment, he felt the transporter beam overcome them both.

**

* * *

Sickbay**

The Doctor was working feverishly on Tom Paris. The man had been stabbed three times. One place wasn't severe, but the others could become life threatening. The Captain walked in with Tuvok and several security officers right behind her. The other Tom Paris that was stabbed in the leg was sitting on a biobed. He had noticed early on that there was no escape and the security officers just established that.

Janeway walked over to the Doctor and asked if she could help. Boy could he use it! They worked together for several hours with several other medical staff to help get the real Tom stable. A medic had healed Lerik who was now sedated in the Brig.

Tom was finally stable. The Doctor, with help, had discovered that Tom had a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, a broken thigh bone, numerous stomach problems, malnutrition, and of course…dehydration. The Doctor shook his head at the amount of damage Tom's body underwent and could still survive. He was stable and he would recover, all thanks to him…and some others.


	23. Chapter 23

Horror Days- Chapter 23

**Day 16**

"Are you going to wake him up, yet, Doctor?" B'Elanna asked. She had asked that question to the EMH several times over the past couple of days. B'Elanna Torres knew that her husband, Tom Paris, needed rest, but she didn't like seeing him laying almost motionless on a biobed.

"Actually, you came at the right time, B'Elanna." The Doctor replied. "I think Mr. Paris is healed enough so I can wake him up."

"About time…" B'Elanna murmured.

Together, they walked over to the main biobed where Tom was asleep. B'Elanna walked over to Tom's side and took his hand. The Doctor grabbed a hypospray and loaded it, then walked over to Tom. The Hologram then put the hypospray to Tom's neck. Soon after, Tom's eyes opened slowly and searched around the room then locked onto B'Elanna's eyes.

"Hey." Tom said weakly.

"Hey." B'Elanna replied squeezing his hand. She had a big smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stabbed." Tom answered trying to be funny, though it was strained. He tried to sit up, but realized the pain from the stabbings had only diminished a bit and laid back down. "I think I'll stay where I am."

B'Elanna was about to say something, but the Doctor interrupted. "Mr. Paris, I am amazed at what your body can go through and you can still be alive." The Doctor said to Tom passing his medical tricorder over Tom.

"I guess I'm a walking miracle." Tom replied.

"More like a walking disaster." The EMH remarked as he closed up the tricorder. "But thanks to me, you will survive."

"And the help of some others…" Janeway added. She had walked into Sickbay after Tom's remark of him being a 'walking miracle'.

"Yes…of course." The Doctor admitted.

"B'Elanna, Doctor, could I have a few moments alone with Tom?" The Captain asked.

B'Elanna looked at Tom. His eyes told her that he could handle anything, even in the state he was in. B'Elanna nodded and kissed Tom on his forehead. She, with the Doctor leading, walked into his office. Janeway walked over to Tom's side and it was silent for a few moments.

"The Doctor was able to get Lerik transformed back to his original self." Janeway said to Tom. "He was also able to find an emotion or memory chip integrated into his brain. It was apparently transmitting video, too, but on bands we couldn't detect." Again, there was silence. "Tom, Lerik said that from the cell they put you in, you were able to watch what he did."

"Yeah, I saw it all." Tom replied. "What do you want to know?"

"What exactly happened?" Janeway asked. "Starting from just before you were taken…or was that even you at all after Chakotay and Harry rescued you?"

"Oh no, that was me." Tom answered. Tom then began to tell of the ordeal since the day he was taken. At the end Janeway nodded and there was silence again. "So, what evidence did you have against Lerik?"

Janeway gave a little half smile. "None." She answered.

"So you were trying to make him confess even though you had no evidence?" Tom asked rhetorically. "Smart." He returned her smile. "I just realized that every time there's lots of water involved in a situation…I usually end up worse than when I started off." Tom remarked hinting at the time he spent in the Brig and his demotion two years ago. "I think next time a planet even has a chance of rain you should keep me on the ship."

Janeway's half smile became a full fledged one. Only Tom could make something serious lighthearted. "That's not a bad idea." Janeway responded.

The Doctor followed by B'Elanna, who didn't look to happy, came back towards Tom's biobed. "I would like everyone to leave since Mr. Paris needs some rest." The EMH said.

"Oh come on Doc, I've only been awake for less than an hour." Tom groaned.

"No matter how much sleep you got before, Mr. Paris, you're body is still not ready-" The Doctor started.

"Okay, okay, I'll sleep just don't give me any lectures." Tom interrupted. "Well, nice talking to you Captain." The Captain nodded, smiled, and said goodbye.

B'Elanna on the other hand decided to make a minor scene by kissing Tom on the mouth long enough that the Doctor had to physically remove her. The Doctor soon sedated Tom after the Captain and B'Elanna left Sickbay together. Life was back to normal…or at least as normal it could get on a lone ship in the Delta Quadrant far from home.

**The End**


End file.
